Sword Art Online New York
by Railey62
Summary: It is normal Sword art online i got inspired my a story so yh hope you enjoy.Also its my daily life with the kids in my school. Also a twist, instead of one unique skill there can be 2. Also there will be more action than ever :P. Hope you enjoy
1. The Beginning

Sword art online: New York

It was a boring day for me, Railey. But of course, when aren't I bored. I wish something would happen like seriously I'm bored here. I'm headed to school and of course I forgot my homework. *Walks to class*. Hey what up guys. My friends in class are Danny x, Amber, Leslie , Ali, and of course the Strongest guy brynner. Don't get me wrong everyone else are my friends, but these are my closest. Me "Oh my god I'm bored!". Danny "When aren't you bored Railey". Me "Well true".

Me "Well i can't wait for the game to come out". Danny*Word its the first vrmmorpg".*After school everyone buys the game and i call everyone*.Me "Hey you guys ready to play this game".*Everyone says yea*.*Everyone enters the game and meet at the same house*.*Everyone wakes up*Me "What a coincidence*.Amber "Lol so true". Danny "Ali get off of me"! Ali "Its not my fault i landed on you in the game black guy". Danny "Ali!" Amber "Husband and Wife". Me "Word". Me "Well I'm going to cook breakfast". Brynner "Thank you I'm freaking starving because i never ate breakfast". Me "After I'm done with this i will go train". Danny "Word I'm going to be better than everyone in this game". Amber "I have to go i just wanted to see how it is be on tomorrow like at "Yea i have to go to". Me "Alright I'll see you guys later".*Amberly tries to log off but does not see the button*.Amber "Hey Railey the button to log off is not here". Me "what but its always there".*I check and its not there*.*We all get teleported to the main place of floor 1".Kayaba Akihiko "Hello fellow gamers as you can see there is no logout button in the game. That's a new feature. Also if you die in this game you die in real life. The only way to escape is if you pass the game. Thank you for this brief message good luck players.*He disappears*.Amber "Oh hell no i meet a Korean guy in like three hours". Me "Don't worry chances are he's in this game to*.Danny "Word".*We all teleport back to our places*.Danny "Well after the thing that just ruined this game i think we should travel together as a group".*Everyone except me says yea*.Danny "What about you Railey*.Railey "I'll go for the first 10 levels then I'll go". Amber "Wait why you leaving only in 10 floors". Me "I don't know i want to try and go solo. But if you guys need me then I'll go but i don't know. Danny "as we all know i don't need any help". Me "Lol but lets train to beat this game fast"." To Be Continued


	2. The Enemy

Sword art online: New York

*It has already been 2 days and Ali, Amberly ,Brynner, Leslie, are level 3, Danny is level 5 and I'm level night time were taking a break*.Danny "I'm going to sleep I'm tired". Me "Sure I'm going to stay a little longer just to see outside". Me "Alright guys good night". *They all say goodnight and go to sleep. I walk to a grassy field and look at the moon*.Random stranger "It's a beautiful night right". Me "Yea it is. By the way who are you.* Random Stranger "I'm Mailey. I'm from Japan. Where you from". Me "Well I'm from New York. Mailey "Oh lol at least I understand English. Me "Word". Mailey "So what you doing here". Me "Well I'm just thinking about stuff and its working. I think I'll be here every night to clear my head". Mailey "Well I'll be your buddy in this place".*She sits down next to me*. Me "Alright" *I sit up*. Mailey "Hey what's your name by the way*. Me "Your going to laugh, it's Railey." Mailey "Lol our names match". Me "True... Well Mailey I'll be going I have to rest I got to get my crew level's up." Mailey "Oh you have a crew so do I" Me "Yea". *Sends her a friend request. She accepts and I leave.* I go to the house and sleep*.*The next day appears and everyone wakes up and sees a lot of food on the table.* Danny "OH LORD". Amber "Where did you get the money for all this." Me "Well I saved all the money from the beginning of the game to serve you guys a good meal everyday". *Everyone says thank you and starts eating a lot*.Leslie "Wait so how much money you have". Brynner "Word". Me "Lets just say I have a lot of money left". *I start eating and 30 minutes pass and everything is finished*. Me "Well guys the tournaments in two days and I want to level you guys up a lot so lets go" *We all start training for five hour. Ali, Amberly ,Brynner, Leslie are all level 6 Danny is level 7 and I'm level 8.*Danny "How come we all moved up faster than you and are almost up to you". Me "I want everyone to win at the tournament". Ali "But your competing at the tournament to why don't you train now". Me "I'll train later."*I gather everyone up* Me "I want you guys to be at least level 10 when you enter the tournament". Brynner "Why you being so bossy." Me "Because I want you guys to be as strong as ever. I'm sorry". Brynner "I was just playing".* We find a monster that's level 10". Leslie "Alright Danny you guard I'll attack". Danny "Alright".*He attacks and Danny guards him* Me "Switch". *I attack him with barley no strength. His life goes down a little.* Me "Come on guys help me with this monster". *They all attack at the same time and level up*. Danny "Yes finally". Amber and Leslie "Yay". Ali and Brynner *That's how we role" Me "Lol you see I made you guys attack and you said you couldn't." Danny "You seriously couldn't handle it." Me "Yea but what did I tell you I want you guys to level up". Amber "So you tricked us. Nice one". Me "Lol". Me "Guys keep training I'm going to go cook some dinner alright". Leslie "Alright". Danny "Cook more then last time". Me "Where's the money". Danny "Well played". *While I walk to the house I hear someone screaming and run to that place. I see that its Mailey.* Me "What's wrong". Mailey "Railey... My friend just died because of this monster". *She starts crying. The monsters going to attack her but I block it and push him away*. Me "Get away from her".*I slash him a couple times and destroy the monster*. Mailey "Thank you". *She hugs me*. Me "No problem. I'll walk you back to your crew". Mailey "Alright". *When we get there she tells them and ask about me*. Crew leader "Who's this guy". Mailey "He's the one who saved me". Crew leader "Can I talk to you for a moment private".*He walks outside and I follow*. Crew Leader "My name is Jack. Thank you for saving her". Me "Yea no problem don't worry about it". Jack "Well don't mess with her again from the looks of you I don't like you. You never saved her and never met her. Me "Alright no problem but why you got to be a dush bag". Jack "I just want our crew to be safe". Me "Alright whatever. See you some time. I hope to face you in the tournament. * I leave go back to the house and make food* Mailey " Hey where he go". Jack "Oh you wont ever see him again". Mailey "What did you do to him". Jack "I did nothing to him I just want to protect this group". Mailey "He did nothing bad he saved me and imp going to see him if you like it or not". *She goes to her room and locks it*.*Everyone from my crew comes inside and sees the food*. Me "So I see your all one level up". Danny "Yea I'm finally stronger than you". Me "Oh my god big accomplishment". Brynner "Lol he still weak". Danny "Brynner!" Me "Well guys eat up imp going to go train a little". *I train and increase to level turns dark and go to the field and lay down again." Mailey "Oh there you are Railey". Me "Hey what's up". Mailey "Nothing my leader being mean to not see you again because you saved me". Me "He probably wanted to save you guys. He feels guilty that your friend died". Mailey "Yea probably. Oh well I'll still see you here." Me "Yea well I'm going to take a little break so see you later."*I get up and she hugs me* Mailey "Thank you for saving me". Me "Anything for a friend". *I go away and sleep in the house". To be continued.


	3. Defeat

Sword art online: New York

*One more day till the tournament comes. I told my friends that I wanted them to battle me to see how much they improved. Amber, Leslie are level 11, Ali, and Brynner are level 13, Danny is level 15 and I'm 18. Me "Alright we'll be going by alphabetical order but Amber and Leslie you guys will face each other I'm not fighting you guys. Amber "Why because were girls". Me "Yea that's the reason". Alright you guys go first. Leslie "No I don't want to participate". Amber "I was thinking the same thing and plus if she does not participate then I wont". Me "Wow that's some nice friendship. Lol alright the tournaments going like this, Ali vs. Brynner, whoever wins faces Danny. Whoever wins from that faces me. *Brynner sends a request to Ali. He accepts and battle begins. Brynner chargers to Ali and fakes slashes him and hits Ali in the face with his left fist*. Danny "Yes Brynner is beating up Ali". Me "Of course you would say that". *Ali jumps and dives to Brynner. Brynner lets his machete go and grabs Ali and throws him. The sign says "Brynner Winner".* Me "Alright Ali didn't even get a scratch to brynner so know its Danny and Brynner." Danny "Why you have to be so cruel". Me "It's funny and plus it won't hurt as much because you don't feel anything in the game. Like Ali should be fine by now." *Brynner sends Danny a request and he accepts. Battle begins and Brynner charges to Danny.* Danny "AA slow down!" *Danny jumps away and evades. He runs to Brynner and slashes him and pushes him back.* Danny "Come on Brynner why you letting me." Brynner "Two things, First I don't want to hurt you and second I'm not participating in the tournament". Ali "Now you tell us that". Me "If you would have told us we wouldn't have to deal with you." Danny "Brynner are you trying to kill us". Brynner "Maybe lol just kidding". Ali "Well I'm not going to participate because I'm good here". Danny "Well It's only me and Railey. Well now I feel better that Brynner isn't participating". *Brynner charges at Danny and sends him to the other side." Screen "Brynner Wins". Me "You forgot that you guys were still fighting lol. Well since Brynner is not participating then is me and Danny next." Danny "Yes, now the battle begins." Brynner "Oh so you didn't like my fight". Danny "No is that no one can beat you". Me "Yea word". *I send him a request and Danny accepts. Battle begins. I run really fast and appear behind him. I slash him.* Danny "When did you get this fast." Me "Level up and you'll find out." Danny "Don't worry I learned a new trick myself". Me "Alright lets find out what it is". *I run to him and slash but he dodges. I keep attacking and he keeps dodging." Me "What the heck man I can't attack you" Danny "That's my unique skill". Me "So you can predict anybody's movements". Danny "Yea". Amber "That's so cool". Danny "Lol yea I know right". Me "When did you have it". Danny "Two days ago". Me "So Danny got a unique skill before all of us. Nice this is going to be a good battle". Danny "Yea but your going to lose if you can't attack me". Me" We'll see about that". * He runs to me and starts slashing me but misses.* Me "Dude work on your attacks and aiming". *I slash slowly on purpose he dodges. I attack really fast next and he barely dodges it.* Amber "Railey you actually hit him". Me "I got it. I know how win you. *I back away and concentrate. I run as fast as the first time and appear behind him. I slash him and it pushes him*. Danny " How are you hitting me". Brynner "I can't even see when you run". Leslie "Word, is that your unique skill." Me "I wish but no. The higher the level the faster. The reason I hit Danny is because his unique skill isn't fully mastered. The faster I go the slower his unique skill is". Danny "That explains it". Me "Once you fully master then you can win me. But for now you can't." Danny "Yes i can". *He runs to me and slashes me. It barely does anything". Me " Seriously". Danny "What the I'm level 15 and you 18 it should do more than that. It didn't even take of 5% of your health." Me "Alright I'll tell you guys the truth. I'm not level 18 I'm level 20." Amber "But under your health it says 18." Me "Check it closely". *They all look and see its 20*. Ali "Oh that's cool then". Amber "Why didn't you tell us". Me "Because i want you guys to train more and not worry on me saving you guys if it's hard." Danny "I don't need help from you". Amber "Makes sense. But we promise we will only call you in emergency's." Alright. Matthew lets continue" * I slash him many times and fast and win*. Me "Alright i want you all to get up to 15 and Danny get to 20." Danny "I'll get even higher than you". Me "Sure whatever. I'll cook dinner right now and train later." Danny "Ok see you later". *I walk to the house and make dinner. They come back from training." Amber "Alright Railey we are all 17 and Danny is 20." Me "Nice better than i expected." Danny "Alright time to put all the hard work to eating". Ali "Lol word". Me "Alright i already ate I'm going to train." *I walk to the field after training. I'm level 23. I see Mailey already there and she's crying. I sit down with her.* Me "Hey Mailey what's wrong". Mailey "Jack wants me to participate in the tournament but i dont want to. He's forcing me to compete so the crew can earn some money." Me "Wow nice leader. Why do you keep being in his crew." Mailey "Because i have no were else to go." Me "Alright two things, first I'll talk to Jack about letting you in. Second if i win him in a duel you will become the leader and take in charge". Mailey " Thank you". *We go to her house and i speak with Jack.* Jack "What are you doing here, I told you to never come back." Me "I know but i will offer you something If i win a duel with you Mailey will become leader and won't participate in the tournament." Jack "What if you lose". Me "Then i will never see your crew and Mailey. Also I will give you all the money i have and i have a lot." Jack " Alright deal. Plus your bar says your level 18, I'm 20." *Mailey pulls me back* Mailey "Watch out he's really strong." Me "Don't worry I'm level 23 i just hide it." Mailey "Oh ok i feel better now". *He sends a request and i accept. The battle begins. He runs to me and slashes sloppy and misses every shot.* Me "Your messy try to make your shots better. Your sloppy". * I kick him and pushes him back. I run fast and slash him couple times. He try's to block but he's to slow.* Jack "How are you this strong". Railey you'll see at the tournament." * I kick him and win*. Mailey "Railey you win thank you." * She hugs me tight*. Mailey "Now things will change." Me "Yea see you tomorrow". *I walk home and see Danny putting blankets on a girl. He walks to me.* Danny "Dude you won't believe what kind of a day i had... TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Danny X special

Sword art online: New York

Danny "You won't believe what kind of a day I had." Me "What happened to you and why is a girl in our house". Danny "Alright it started after i ate..." *Danny's flashback* Danny "Oh man that was some good food. Well i know Railey is going to train to level 25 or something i will to." Amber "Why don't you get a higher level then him." Danny "I would but such little time". Danny "Alright i will go on a mission. Peace people." Ali "Nobody cares." Danny "Ali!". *He starts punching him on the arm. He starts the mission and he has to destroy 30 monsters.* Danny "Alright this will be fun." * He waits for them to attack and attacks afterward. They go to him and he doges all there attacks and attacks them.* Danny "Yes my unique skill is getting better. I can beat Railey now." *He attacks them all and after awhile destroys 10 of them.* Danny "Oh lord I'm tired. At least i leveled up to level 22." *He sees a girl getting beat up. Danny runs to her and attacks the monster before the monster gets her.* Danny "Hey you alright". Random person "Yea I'm ok. Thanks for the help. Even though i could have done it myself." Danny "Yea right from my angle your were getting your butt kicked badly." Random person "Lol your right." Danny "The names Danny". Random person "I'm Kara". Danny "So what brings you here". Kara "Oh just trying to level up before the tournament starts. What about you." Danny "Same but want to level up higher than my friend to beat him because he beat me last time." Kara "Word my friend too but we haven't fought yet. She thinks she stronger because she's very patient. She says I'm to impatient." Danny "Word to, my friend is exactly like her." Kara "People these days man." Danny "Tell me about it. By any chance do you need an help with the mission because I'm need two more and I'm done." Kara "Well yea i need like 10 to go." Danny "Awesome I'll help you". *They take 1 hour to finish and complete the mission.* Danny "Well were finally done." Kara "Yea I'm very tired." Danny "I'm not yet, well until i get to my bed." Kara "Lol your funny". Kara " Well i have to cross through this forest to my house". Danny "I'll walk you home. I don't mind." Kara "Why you think I'm weak". Danny "Well the way you got beat earlier, um yea." Kara "Lol i was level 18 but now I'm level 20". Danny "Word I was 20 but know I'm 25. I think i can beat my friend now." Kara "Good luck with that. Alright you can walk me home." Danny "Alright cool." *They start walking and a bunch of guys go to them". There leader "This will be easy give us all your money and gear." Danny "Oh god even in games there robbers". Kara "Danny I'm to tired to fight." Danny "Don't worry about it." Leader " Be quiet and give us your stuff. Your a level 15 were 17." *Kara pulls Danny back*. Kara "I thought you were 25". Danny "I am but my friend told me how to put my level down. It's a patients move. Lol." Kara "Lol a patients move. He must be retarded." Danny "Word." Leader "Hello give me your stuff or we will take it by force." Danny "Take it by force." *He sends Danny a battle request. Danny accepts and the battle starts. He runs to Danny and attacks and he dodges every attack. Danny slashes him a couple of time and wins the battle.* Danny "I am the ultimate life form in this game. Don't ever mess with us again." *They run away* Kara "Hey why you stole my line." Danny "Which line?" Kara "I am the ultimate life form." Danny "Lol you could be the ultimate girl life form and me the ultimate guy life form". Kara "Deal. Well I'm really tired now." Danny "You can sleep over at my house". Kara " O.k.?" Danny "Not like that. Come on". Kara "Lol you little weirdo". Danny "Your the one thinking negative". Kara "Lol, well anyways won't your leader or crew mind." Danny "Na he will be cool with it. He doesn't really mind anyone. I mean you know he is patient." Kara "Word lol." Danny "What about your crew will they say anything". Kara "Na remember patient people these days." Danny "Word. Alright the house isn't to far from here." *They walk home*. Danny "Alright stay here i'll talk to them really fast." Kara "Alright". *Danny goes inside.* Danny "Hey guys um there's this really cute girl outside and i saved her from a monster. She's really tired and i told her she could sleep over for the night." Leslie "Wo what are you going to do with her." Ali "Lol word". Brynner "They grow up so fast." Amber "Lol he's super excited." Danny "Shut up guys. It's not like that." Amber "Yea she can stay and sleep on the couch." Danny "Alright. You think Railey will allow her." Amber "Yea, he will just probably say to watch her and plus I'm the one who cares of who comes to the house." Danny "Well true." Amber "Well its dark so I'll be sleeping." *Everyone goes to sleep. Danny goes outside.* Danny " Alright your good. Everyone said yes and there sleeping." Kara "Thanks for doing this." Danny "Yea don't mention it." *She hugs him. They go inside she lays on the couch and sleeps. Danny puts a blanket on her. I come in and were back to the present.* Danny "So that's what happened to me." Me "Alright". *We go to sleep to get energy.*


	5. The Big Day

Sword art online: New York

*Alright its the big day everyone has been training for. The tournament is finally here and everyone's pumped*. Me "Alright I am proud of all of you for training really hard. Now everyone tell me your levels." Amber, Leslie "Were level 18". Ali and Brynner "Were level 19". Danny "Well since I'm awesome I'm level 25." Kara "I'm level 20". Me "And im level 25. Well since only Danny, Kara, and me are participating i wish u guys luck. One more thing. Kara i think you should go back to your guild because there probably worried." Kara "Alright thanks for letting me sleepover". Danny "No problem". *She leaves.* Danny "Hey Railey she says that she has a friend in her guild exactly like you." Me "Na I'm interested in someone else". Amber "Oh you are how come you never told me". Me "We'll talk about this later. Well lets get going". *We walk to the tournament and it looks like a coliseum. We get seats and we sit right next to Kara's guild*. Danny "Hey Kara". Kara "Hey Danny. This is my patient friend Mailey." Mailey "Hey what's up". Danny "Not much. Now meet my patient friend Railey". Me "Oh hey Kara. Hey look whose here hey Mailey." Mailey "Oh hey Railey." Me "Kara i didn't now Mailey was in your crew." Kara "You didn't tell me. By the way how you people know each other." Mailey "He saved me from the monster that killed Lily." Kara "Oh he's the famous guy who fought Jack so we can have some freedom". Mailey "Yea." Kara "Your a freaking Patient Shadow". Danny "Word!" Me "Hmm that could be my new nickname". Kara "Lol, but seriously thank you for saving her". Me "Yea i just wished i could have saved you other friend". Mailey "Don't worry you did the best you can." Me "Well Kara win for the girls side and i know me and Danny will be going to the finals. Were the same level so its your on skills that matter". Danny "When you hear and the winner is Danny" then you'll see my true power". Me "Show off. Well we better go down and get ready. Many people are participating. There are 5 rounds. The 5th is the last round the finals. Alright good luck to you both." Mailey "I'll be rooting for all of you." *We go down and Amber sits next to Mailey." Amber "Hey I'm Amberly. I'm in Raileys crew." Mailey "Cool I'm in Kara's." Amberly "Cool. I know its not only me but do you see the connection between Danny and Kara." Mailey "Yea. You want to know a secret. Kara likes Danny because she sees him heroic and funny." Amber "I get funny but he use to always act heroic in school but pretend." Mailey "Lol". Amber "If he sees a problem he try's to go after it but Railey tells him no because Railey wants to save the person". Mailey "Lol". Amber "But what i like about him is that he's funny." Mailey "What do you like about your whole crew". Amber "Oh ok Ali he also makes me laugh a lot like a brother. Brynner is also my brother, the strongest also. Leslie she's my best friend sister i tell her everything. And Railey he cares about everyone, gives good advice, and you can trust him." Mailey "Oh cool. Well Kara she's just like Danny impatient and crazy. Jack is over protective and sometimes cares only on himself. Lily was one of the best friend ever i use to tell her everything." Amber "Oh, hey why don't you participate in the tournament." Mailey "i never actually thought about it but i dont know." Amber "You should participate and have some fun." Mailey "Alright thanks for the tips." Amber "No problem." *She signs up and finds us.* Kara "Mailey what you doing here." Mailey "I'm participating." Kara "Yes finally." Me "Alright you better do good so you can face Kara." Mailey "Don't worry about that." Me "Alright lol." *The announcer speaks.* Announcer "Alright first up is Danny vs. Rock." Me "Wow your damn lucky that your first." Danny "Well you know what they say. Get straight to the action." Me "Alright do well". *He walks inside the coliseum and sees Rock is level 22.* Announcer "Alright when your life turns red the match is over so good luck." * The battle request is sent to both of them. They both agree." Announcer "Battle begin". *They both take there swords out and Danny runs to him. He disappears with his incredible speed.* Kara "What the hell i didn't even see that." Me "I did he used his speed of his level. The higher you go the faster you get." Kara "Wait so how come you saw him". Me "I'm the same level as him." Kara "Makes sense". *He slashes him really fast and Rock goes flying*. Danny "Piece of cake. To easy man. Step your game up. *Rock gets up and charges at him, he try's to slash Danny but misses all.* Danny "Time to finish this". *He runs to Rock and slashes him hard. Rock life goes red and Danny wins the match.* Announcer "Well that seals the deal Danny wins the first round." *Rock gets his health back. Danny comes back.* Kara "You rocked out there. Get it rocked. Hehehe you didn't even get scratched." Danny "Because I'm a boss." Me "Nice one man." Announcer next up is Kara vs. Liana." Kara "Yea finally my turn." Me "Hey guys why hasn't Rock moved from there." Announcer "Hey Rock you can get out of the stadium you lost." Rock "Danny watch your back." *Rock goes away*. Me "Ooh someone has a rival." Danny "Well second because your my first." Me "Yea whatever." *Kara goes inside and sees Liana and she has the same tattoo as Rock. I keep it to myself.* Kara "come on people cheer I'll have a good match." Mailey "Show off." Me "Looks like some one jealous." *Mailey punches me in the arm.* Danny "Hehehe." *The battle begins and Kara runs and takes her sword out then slashes Liana. The crowd cheers.* Me "Damn she knows how to get the crowd cheering." Mailey "Yea she's like that." Kara "Come on you saw that coming try putting some effort." *Liana runs and attacks slow and hard hits. She keeps attacking and Kara finds a point she stops and slashes her. Her life turns red. Kara wins the battle.* Kara "Come on man you did that on purpose." *Liana appears behind Kara and whispers.* Liana "Wait later when the tournaments over." *She disappears and Kara comes back.* Mailey "Nice one Kara." Kara "Yea thanks." Me "There's some type of pattern going on here." Danny "What you mean." Me "They all said something to you guys to meet them later. Probably they don't really care about the tournament much and will get you guys later." Kara "Those little..." Mailey "Kara!" Kara "Sorry. That just gets me mad." Me " Save it for later." Announcer "Next up is Railey vs. Corry." *Danny looks and sees that he has the same sign as the others.* Danny "That must be another member." Me "I know what to do." To be continued


	6. The Rival

Sword art online: New York

*I walk inside and see Corry." Corry "I'm not like the others. I'm way stronger." Me "Now your sounding like my friend." *We accept the battle he takes out his sword but i stay still.* Corry "What you not attacking like your friends." Me "No i have patients." Corry "Then I'll start." *He runs to me and start attacking and i dodge all of them. He jumps high and points his blade at me and falls like a meteor. The coliseum has a lot of smoke and he backs away. He looks at the crew." Corry "Looks like you guys are going to need a new leader." Kara "Railey!" *She try's to run but Danny stops her." Kara "Dude stop he's probably hurt. Mailey do something." Mailey "Kara calm down Railey wouldn't be defeated so easily." Kara "Oh ok". *The smoke clears up and I'm not there.* Mailey "What the, don't tell me he killed him." *Danny starts giggling*. Kara "What the hell is wrong with you." Danny "He's playing with him. Look at Raileys health. It's full." Mailey "So then where is he." Danny "Well find out and see." Corry "Why haven't i won yet." Announcer "Raileys health is still full." Corry "That's impossible." *The ground starts shaking.* Corry "So that's it your underground." *Corry puts his sword on the floor and makes it quake.* Me "I'm not there." Corry "What the hell." *He starts looking around.* Me "I thought you were stronger." Corry "Come and fight me like a man." Me "That's just the problem I'm not a man. I'm a teen." Kara "Where is he." Danny "Well he only told us, but I'll tell you. Look up." *They look up and see me on a dragon.* Kara "How did he get that." Danny "He bought it for all of us except me of course. I bought one before him. He told us to use it for emergency's. He's trying to get Corry's energy down." Kara "That's so freaking cool. I'm buying one next." *The crew looks up.* Amber "He's that freaking lazy being on the dragon so early." Leslie "Come on it's Railey he's lazy." Me "My friend taught me this try to find me." Danny "Damn right i showed you that trick." Corry "Stop toying with me." Me " Alright, i had enough fun." *I put the dragon away and appear behind him.* Me "Hey". *Corry runs away because he's afraid.* Me "How you get there so fast." Me "The world may never know." *Corry uses his speed to slash me and i let him. He slashes me a couple more time's.* Corry "Why isn't your life going down." Me "What level are you Corry." *Corry "Level 20." Me "Close your eyes for 10 seconds and see what your hitting." *He does it and sees he's hitting a tree.* Corry "What the..." Announcer "Corry are you ok that your hitting a tree." Corry "You were here a second ago." Me "Corry when your level 25 you get a new skill and guess what. It's a illusion." Kara "What the that's so cool." Danny "Yea I also taught him that." Me "And of course my friend found that move first than me. Alright Corry you want me to finish this." Corry "No I'm finishing you." *He runs to me. He faints and his life turns red* Announcer "What happen here. He came running and just fainted." *I run to him.* Me "Hey Corry you there." Announcer "Railey did you do this." Me "No I think his heart just stopped for a moment because he used to much of his energy." *Checks his pulse. He still breathing.* Me "Don't worry he still breathing." *They put his life and energy back. He wakes up.* Corry "What happened." Me "You used to much energy and fainted." *Corry takes out his sword and is about to slash me. I grab it and break it.* Corry "What the." Me "Wow weak sword." Announcer "Well Railey wins this round i guess." *Corry walks away. I walk back.* Kara "That was some weird battle. But at least you won." Me "Hehehe well he fainted. Luckily i didn't do a move on him." Danny "Damn man you beat him with no sword. One more thing. You stole all my moves." Me "Not all only two." Danny "Same thing man, same thing." Mailey "I was wondering how did you break that sword." Me "Oh he had a level 10 sword. Its easy to break." Mailey "Oh ok." *Next up Mailey vs. Ran. I look she has the same tattoo and is level 25.* Me "Mailey you sure you can handle your level 21." Mailey "Yes lol." *She enters the stadium.* Ran "Oh this will be to easy." Mailey "Of course someone would say that." *Match begins and Ran runs to Mailey. She starts attacking Mailey but Mailey dodges every attack.* Mailey "Patience women." Kara "Of course she would say that." Ran "I guess your friends haven't showed you everything about level 25." *Ran spins her sword and pushes Mailey to the wall.* Railey "Wait i know that move." Danny "If she gets a good hit at Mailey she may kill her." Kara "Wait what." *Ran gets ready and gets a direct hit, but i run just in time and take the hit.* Mailey "Railey... Why would you do that." *I smile.* Railey "Because I'm not anyone die in this tournament." *I fall and faint. Ran disappears.* *Everyone comes running to me and see me. My life is red.* Amber "Why the hell would she do that to you." Mailey "I don't know." Kara "The most important question is why did Railey take the hit." Mailey "He told me he wont let anyone die in this tournament." Kara "But he could have died." Danny "No, he did the right thing. He can take a hit because me, him and her are in the same level. We won't die off each others hits." Mailey "I feel horrible now." Amber "Don't worry, like Danny said he can take a hit." Danny "What Railey would say is train so this never happens again." Mailey "Alright lets train then." *They all walk out the stadium and sees Corry and his crew.* Corry "Aw man why did Railey have to jump in. Just kidding he should have just died. When Railey gets healed Me and Rock vs. Danny and Railey." Danny "I don't need Railey to fight you both! I can take you both right now.!" Ali "Danny calm the hell down." Danny "Shut up Ali. I am the ultimate life form." Amber "Oh god here we again." Corry "When he gets better you tell me. You guys have one of the best unique skills in this game." *They disappear.* Danny "You see what you did Ali." Leslie "Guys just shut up already." Amber "Why would you do that. Railey wont have the energy to fight them." Danny "Yes he will because two things. First he will have revenge because of Mailey. Kara "What did he mean that you two have the best unique skills. I mean I know yours is to dodge whatever, but what's Raileys." Danny "That's the second thing. Well he told me not to tell, but he would have said it sooner. Alright it was when me and him were training my unique skill... *FLASHBACK* Danny "Alright Railey you can't even touch me." Railey "I wasn't planning to. But get ready for my unique skill." Danny "You have one. Alright let see what it is." * Railey closes his eyes and concentrates. He opens them and his eyes vibrate. It sends a shockwave and Danny gets knocked out. 30 minutes pass.* Danny "Woo what happened." Railey "My unique skill happened. When i use it on a person weaker than me they get knocked out for a long time. A person like me gets only like 15 minutes. A higher level only for like 10 minutes." *BACK TO THE PRESENT* Danny "That's his unique skill." Kara "That's cool you guys can win the battle." Danny "There's only one problem. If he uses his unique skill wrong it could backfire and kill someone." Kara "But he knows how to use it well. So why didn't he stop the attack against Mailey. I mean he doesn't want her to die right." Railey "Of course not." *They all look at me and are happy.* Mailey "I'm so glad your ok." Railey "Don't worry about it. Also Kara i don't want to use it in front of everybody because first they can all get knocked out. Second reason is because if people know they will want it and wont leave me alone." Ali "True in my experiences in gaming players are the jealous type." Brynner "Word like in all the games i play is the same thing." Amber "Oh yea one more thing is that Danny and you have to fight Corry and Rock." *Corry appears again.* Corry "that's true. If you win we'll leave you alone but if we win we get both your unique skills." Railey "Alright give us two days stalker." *They disappear.* Railey "Alright lets train and the tournament is in a week because of the accident." Danny "Alright lets go." TO BE CONTINUED."


	7. X Time

Sword art online: New York

*I WILL BE REFERRING AS MYSELF AS RAILEY BECAUSE ITS CONFUSING**Two days have passed and Railey and Danny are ready to fight Corry and Rock.* Railey "Well i have trained all of you to handle my power even though you guys got knocked out a couple times." Danny "Man you didn't train me." Railey "The first time i did." Danny "Shut up man." Railey "Anyways, Mailey and Kara you guys should go back to your crew. I bet Jack is worried lol." Mailey "No he left us for another group after you beat him. It's just us two." Danny "Don't worry you got crazy Kara she'll protect you guys." Kara "Hehehe why thank you." Mailey "Alright see you guys in the night time and you guys better win. Also thanks again Railey." Railey "Don't worry about it see you guys tonight." *They leave.* Railey "Well I'm level 28 now and Dannys 30." Danny "Finally I'm a higher level than you." Railey "Like Mailey said it doesn't matter level, what matters is strength." Danny "Thats just patience talking." Railey "Well guys I'm going to make dinner and then keep training." Amber "Ok well I'm going to go on a mission to see if I meet someone because you guys both met someone." Railey "It doesn't work like that. Plus we didn't want to meet them it just happened coincidentally." Amber "Alright but me and Leslie are going to go to a mission." Railey "I want you guys to train and get at least to 25 because we have to fight the boss after the tournament." *Railey grabs the newspaper.* Railey "There's already 2 guilds in the second floor. The other 3 that tried have failed and died. I don't want that to happen." Danny "It won't were all strong." Ali "Yea were all strong except for Danny." Danny "Ali!" Danny "Why don't we invite Kara and Mailey since it's just them 2." Brynner "Yea you would like that wouldn't you." Ali "Hehehe he would like that very much." Leslie "I mean she already slept over what more can she do." Railey "Word." Danny "I didn't mean it like that i meant i don't want Kara to die. I mean them to die." Ali "He's nervous he forgot to include Mailey hehehe." Railey "Nice going." *Railey goes and makes food. Amber and Leslie go to the mission. Danny Brynner and Ali stay in the same room. Ali reads the newspaper.* Ali "I imagine theres a zombie level because since we have experience with guns in the other games it will be easy." Brynner "Only thing is that theres no guns." Ali "Well the sword will do." Danny "You know what you should do Ali be a blacksmith. Since you like to invent stuff." Ali "Thats not a bad idea. But I want to enjoy the game more. Please god let this game have a floor of zombies. Wait." *He reads the newspaper.* Ali " Damn the next level is about giants." *2 hours pass. Amberly and Leslie come back from their mission. Danny invites Kara and Mailey* Danny "Any luck." Amber "No." Railey "Alright dinners ready." *We all eat up.* Kara "Oh my gosh this food is so good." Mailey "You never told us you cooked." Railey "Yea in real life i wanted to become a chef." Kara "Cool." Railey "You know what gets me wondering." Danny "What." Railey "How did the 2 guilds get to the second level. It's impossible to find." Mailey "Word I wonder." Railey "Well me and Danny will handle it tomorrow. Oh yea Danny invited you guys to fight the boss with us." Kara "Of course we would! I mean yea sure." Mailey "Nice save." Railey "Well Danny it's time." Danny "Alright lets get this party started." *We all walk to the place and see them there.* Railey "Man you people really do want our powers." Corry "Just shut up and start. Wait before we start I want you guys to see our new member that will be fighting one of you. Introducing Jack." Kara "Wait he doesn't mean our Jack right." Mailey "Yea i think he does." Jack "Hey Kara, Mailey how you doing." Kara "You seriously betrayed us for this crew." Jack "I had no other choice and plus there really strong." Corry "Alright first which one will be facing Rock." Danny "I will." Corry "So that means Railey your fighting Jack" Railey "No problem." *We all sit and except Danny and Rock. Kara and Mailey sit next to Railey.* Kara "Alright by the looks of his levels he is... oh god 32." Mailey "What level are you Railey." Railey "I am level 28." Kara "I don't think you should do this." Railey "Don't worry. Plus since I know they're going to cheat i got a plan." Kara "I hope you do." Mailey "I don't want them to beat you guys Rock is level 32 also." Railey "Trust us Mailey." *The battle begins and Danny doesn't do nothing and closes his eyes.* Rock "Are you kidding me." Kara " What is he doing." Railey "Just watch." *Rock runs to him and nobody sees how fast he's going. Rock starts attacking him but Danny hears him and dodges all of the attacks faster than before.* Kara "Wooh he couldn't do that last time." Railey " While I was training my unique skill Danny's can block it but only if he puts his energy in his ear. He will find a weak point to counter." Kara "That's freaking awesome." *Danny keeps dodging and sees a pattern. He sees in slow motion and attacks Rock with a punch. That takes one-fourth of rocks health.* Rock "How is this possible your level is lower than mine." Danny "Cause I'm the ultimate guy life form in this game." *He takes his sword out.* Railey "You want to know a cool thing every time you do your unique skill you can change your eye color. Danny put his blue. I put myn green.* Kara "Oh my god i want a unique skill." *Rock disappears.* Railey "Danny you know what to do." *Danny's eyes turn blue. Danny Dodges every attack Rock throws at him. Danny sees him and kicks him. Rock turns normal. Rocks health is yellow.* Rock "Your stronger than i expected." *Ran's eyes turn red. A big flash happens and everyone turns blind. Danny screams. The light goes away. Danny's life is yellow.* Railey "Damn they cheated." Brynner "How the hell we going to stop them." Kara "Railey you can." Railey "How." Kara "Your unique skill. It can knock them out for 5 minutes since there a higher level than you." Railey "Actually 10 but i don't want to." Kara "Do you want the stinking move or not." Railey "Alright guys get prepared." Danny "Not on Rock though." Railey "Alright." *Railey closes his eyes and concentrates. His eyes open and are green. They vibrate and knock Corry's crew out except Rock. Raileys eyes turn normal.* Railey "Alright good to go Danny. You got 10 minutes." Danny "The real battle begins now." Rock "Damn you used your move." *Danny runs to him and starts slashing him.* Kara "Come on like 5 more attacks and you'll win this." *Rock goes to Danny and screams and attacks sloppy.* Danny "Come on try at least." *Rock stabs him straight on and Danny's life goes red.* Danny "You have... no idea... who you're dealing with!" *Rock sees that Danny stabs him and Rock falls and Danny wins.* Danny "Like a boss next time step up your game." Rock "I underestimated you." Danny "Don't you remember who i am. I am the ultimate guy life form." *7 minutes pass and Corry and his crew wakes up.* Corry ""What the hell happened." Railey "Well first off i knocked you guys out because you cheated. Second umm Danny won Rock." Corry "H- how is that even possible. Rock is way stronger than this guy." Danny "Who you calling this guy. I am the ultimate life form." Amber "Can you shut up with the ultimate life form crap." Kara "It's not crap it's awesome. Yo Danny you stole my line. You're the ultimate guy and I'm the girl." Danny "Sorry i forgot. Hehehe." Corry "Alright next up is Jack and Railey." Jack "Time to get some revenge." Railey "Hey man patience." To Be Continued


	8. Friendship

Sword art online: New York

Jack "When i beat you this will be sweet revenge." Railey "You would say that though." Mailey "Why Jack why would you join them." Jack "Shut it Mailey. Also Railey I'm a higher level than you. There's no way you can beat me." Railey "First things first don't talk to your old teammate like that after you betrayed them. And we'll see who'll win this match." *He runs to Railey and starts attacking. Railey blocks all of them.* Jack "Damn I need to go faster." *He starts going faster and hits Railey a couple times. Raileys life turns yellow.* Jack "You see you can't beat me." Railey "Dude the match just started." *His eyes turn red and so does his aura.* Jack "You let her die..." *He goes really fast and stabs Railey in the stomach. Raileys life goes red.* Mailey "Railey stop the match now!" Railey "Who did i let die." Jack "You let Lily die." *Kara and Mailey start crying and Amber and Leslie go to them.* Railey "It wasn't my fault I tried to save her but she was dead by the time I got there." Jack "This match is for Lily. Lily I'll kill him for you." Railey "Well this is not my match. This match is for the awesome team you left. You don't think they felt sad as you." Jack "But she was more important to me because she was my girlfriend." *Jack starts crying.* Railey "Oh." *Jack stops crying and his aura turns more stronger and the ground starts shaking.* Amber "Use your move and stop this already." *He runs to Railey and stabs him but Railey blocks.* Jack "A few more hits and it will all be over." Kara "Stop the match you'll get killed out there." *Jack keeps going and i dodge. I back away.* Railey "Not yet." Jack "HAHAHAHA!" *He keeps attacking me but misses.* Jack "To scared to attack." Railey "Na just being patient." Jack "Bad move." * Raileys eyes turn green and regenerates his health.* Railey "Back to were we started." *Jacks eyes start to bleed.* Railey "Jack stop your going to kill yourself. What good would that do." Jack "Shut up this is all for Lily." Mailey "Lily wouldn't want you to die just for her." Kara "She would want you to keep moving on and survive for her." Jack "Shut up shut up shut up!" *Jack runs to Railey as fast as he could and stabs him. Raileys life goes down all the way.* Railey "I'll see you guys later." *Railey smiles then disappears. Everyone's in shock and screams.* Amber, Ali, Brynner, Leslie, Danny, Kara, Mailey "RAILEY!" *Jack turns normal and disappears with his crew.* Kara "What just happened." Mailey "I don't know." *I re-appear in the same spot.* Mailey "Is it me or do we all see Railey." Danny "Yea that's him." Kara "What the hell is going on." *I fall and start breathing hard.* Railey "I never died. It's a trick i learned. Few that takes to much energy." *Mailey comes to me and slaps me.* Kara "Mailey what the hell." Railey "I deserve that." Mailey "Don't ever do that again." Railey "Hehehe." Danny "So what did you do." Railey "What so you can steal my move." Danny "Umm maybe." Railey "Alright so when Jack was going crazy I was gathering all my energy. When he came running to me the last time he slipped and i saw him. I hold my breath and he stabbed me. Then as my life went down I used the teleportation crystal and faked my death. If I hadn't regenerated my health I could have died. I would have ended the match quickly but I know he felt horrible." Amber "Luckily you came on time. Then Danny would have to lead us." Danny "What's that suppose to mean." *We all start laughing. Jack comes back.* Railey "You guys are stalkers man. Tomorrow ok first thing in the morning." Jack "Alright." *They disappear for real now.* Amber "Railey you never learn do you. He's a higher level than you." Railey "Guys I'll end it quick and use my move. Right now I'm just going to sleep." Danny "Of course you would say that." Railey "Come on its me I'm lazy as always." *We walk back home.* Mailey "Your full of surprises." Railey "You don't know many things about me Mailey." Mailey "So you have more moves." Railey "Maybe. Danny nice win by the way." Danny "Of course I'm the ultimate guy life form." Ali "Of course you are. God I get really tired of that." Brynner "Right damn man. You really got to stop that." Danny "Yea yea." Kara "Alright guys we'll see you tomorrow first thing in the morning." Amber "Alright bye see you guys later." Leslie "It was fun hanging out with you guys." Railey "Before you leave I need to ask you all a question. Is it cool if we fight the boss tomorrow after the fight." Amber "You sure. I don't think were ready. Why would you say it so early." Railey "Alright there are two reasons. The first reason is after I win the battle I will change the deal i would make them participate with us against them." Amber "Well that's a positive." Mailey "What's the second reason." Railey "Alright. My unique skill can do three things. First is knock out people and you all know it. The second thing it can scare monsters away if I want them to. The third thing that i haven't yet mastered is I can block peoples unique skills." Amber "So you can make the boss be scared of us and he wont attack us." Railey "I never tried it on a monster higher than me but if I think I can." Danny "I actually want to battle the boss." Amber "Alright I'll go." *Everyone else agrees.* Railey "I'll be sure to end the battle quickly." Kara "Alright. Hey Danny can you walk us home. Railey you can come to." Railey "Nah Danny can handle enemies." Mailey "Aw boo you suck." *They walk away.* Railey "Danny must be proud of himself. Well guys get some rest I'm going to train for tomorrow." Brynner "Alright goodnight." Railey "Good night." *Railey trains for 3 hours and turns level 30. He goes to sleep. It's the next day and everyone's outside. Corry's crew comes.* Railey "Hey Corry when you planning to face the monster." Corry "Tonight." Railey "Alright, but let me change it. If i win you guys fight it with us." Corry "Alright because you wont win. Jack is level 37." Kara "How is that even possible. He was 32 yesterday. Railey don't fight him." Railey "I got this Kara." Kara "Come on, Mailey tell him something." Mailey "I trust him. If he says he can, he can Kara." *The battle starts.* Jack "I know i can beat you because my level is higher." Railey "Alright." *He takes his sword out and i do nothing.* Jack "Come on attack me." Railey "Alright." *Jack's life starts going down.* Jack "What the heck." Amber "What is Railey doing that his life is going down." Railey "Alright that's it." *His life goes yellow and Railey stops.* Jack "what was that." Railey "Bugs." Amber "Stop toying with him so we can beat the boss." Railey "Dang man trying to ruin some fun." Jack "You think you can beat me so easily." *Railey closes his eyes.* Jack "Dang his going to use his skill. Maybe i can stop him." *Jack runs to Railey as fast as he can.* Jack "Gotcha." *Railey opens his eyes and it vibrates. Jack gets knocked out and Railey won the match.* Danny "Your to slow." Railey "Alright Corry." Corry "I don't want to fight him we were just lying." Railey "Alright no problem." Kara "What but a deals a deal." Railey "Kara i agree with you but if there not ready I don't want them to die." Kara "Alright true." Railey "We'll see you guys on floor 2 some other day. Just remember you guys owe us someday." Corry "Yea alright. So when's Jack waking up." Railey "Umm about 7 minutes. We'll see you guys some other time." Corry "Alright. We'll be there in like a week." Railey "Tell Jack that I'm sorry and I owe him one. I was to late for Lily but if he needs my help just tell me." *Jack wakes up.* Railey "You woke up sooner than expected. Look man, I'm sorry for Lily I really tried to save Mailey and Lily but I failed." Jack "It's alright I wasn't mad at you I was mad that wasn't there to help her. What you say friends." *He puts his hand out.* Railey "Friends." *Railey shakes his hand.* Jack "I'm sorry Mailey and Kara." *He hugs them both and they hug him.* Mailey and Kara "It's alright." *I walk away to my spot and I enjoy my view.* Railey "Well I'll be back someday spot." Mailey "So will I." Railey "Man I'm going to miss this spot." Mailey "They'll be one on the next level." Railey "Yea but not like this one." Mailey "Hehehe yea that's true." Railey "You should get some rest tomorrow is going to be a big day." *Mailey looks down.* Railey "Let me guess your scared for tomorrow." *Mailey "Yea really scared. Kara also may seem excited but is scared in the inside." *Mailey lays her head on Raileys shoulder.* Railey "Don't worry I wont let anything happen to you guys." *Mailey leaves and goes home. I go home and go to sleep.* TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. The Boss

Sword art online: New York

*It's another big day for the crew. There ready to fight the boss of the first floor. There toughest battle yet. These are the levels so far:

Amberly:26

Leslie:26

Mailey:28

Kara:28

Ali:28

Brynner:29

Danny:32

Railey:33

Lets see how the crew handles the battle.*

*Railey wakes up and calls Mailey and Kara over. Railey makes breakfast for everyone. Everyone wakes up and Mailey and Kara come over.* Danny "Woo did you cook more than you usually do." Railey "I want you guys to enjoy and be ready for today." Danny "I have a announcement. Should I tell them." Kara "Yea you should." Railey "Oh I already know." Danny "After we beat the boss I will be grouping with Kara." Kara "We really get along and Mailey you should group with there crew from now on." Mailey "Oh ok." Railey "Alright I wish you two luck but remember Danny keep training to keep up." Danny "Always man." *Everyone eats.* Railey "Alright you guys are ready." *Everyone says yes. The crew walks to the place and sees a big door.* Railey "Alright guys were here. If your not ready then we understand and you can go now... Alright then the plan is the people who will block will be Brynner, Mailey, Amberly, and Me. So then attack will be Danny, Kara, Leslie, and Ali." Danny "I wanted to guard but alright." Railey "Alright lets go in." *They go inside and it's all dark. The lights turn on and the ox appears.* Railey "Alright guys position." *The ox runs to us and prepares his attack. He puts his sword up and pushes it down. They jump away. The attack teams goes and starts attacking him. 1/4 bars are down.* Railey "Good job guys." Kara "Yea were awesome like that." *Kara and Danny are cheering and the ox goes after them.* Railey "Guys fight is not over." *Just before the monster attacks the guarding team blocks him. His 4 little soldiers come out and come after us.* Railey "Guys don't worry about them. I got it." *Railey runs back and closes his eyes. They vibrate and the guards get destroyed.* Railey "That was fast." * Railey looks at the ox . Raileys eyes turn green and the ox gets stunned.* Danny "Guys attack now the ox is stunned by Raileys unique skill." *They all attack and the ox turns back to normal. His life is red. Railey falls on one knee and his eyes turn normal.* Amber "What happen Railey." Railey "I use to much energy." *The ox's life is 3/4 one bar left. Railey stands back up.* Railey "Alright time to finish this guy." *The ox switches weapons and goes faster than ever and is about to attack Mailey.* Railey "Mailey watch out." *Mailey finally sees him and doesn't have time to block. Right before the ox attacks Railey takes the hit. Railey goes flying and his life turns red.* Mailey "Railey!" *She runs to me.* Danny "Hey Railey you alright." * Railey stands up.* Railey "Yea I'm good for now." * Railey heals back. The ox goes back and comes forward gets ready to attack. Raileys eyes turn green and the ox stops. Railey goes after him and slices the ox in half. The boss is defeated and they win.* Danny "WE DID IT!". Kara "Yea we did." Amber "That's so cool!" Railey "I need a nap after this." *Railey falls to the floor. He closes his eyes but is still awake.* Danny "Of course you would be relaxing." *A item appears in front of Railey.* Railey "Hmm what's this." Danny "That's the final attack bonus you get." *It reads "The coat of shadows".* Railey "That's perfect." Danny "Of course it would be of shadows." *Railey gets up.* Railey "So I guess you guys are leaving Danny and Kara." Danny "Yea we just want to train together more." Kara "Plus we like each other." Railey "Of course you do. But no funny business Danny." Danny "Hehehe about that. Na just kidding." Railey "Well i guess this is goodbye for now." Danny "Yea each floor we'll fight." Railey "Alright deal." Kara "Well Mailey sorry but.." Mailey "It's alright I get it. Plus Railey promised me to get me to a good group." Kara "Why not stay with them." Mailey "I don't know but just want to try new things." Kara "Alright. Promise me not to die in this game." Mailey "You neither ok." Kara "Lol alright." *They hug.* Ali "Yes Danny's leaving the group." Danny "You would say that." Amber "Aw husband and wife Hehehe." Leslie "Lol so true." *Danny and Kara leave.* Railey "Guys remember I'm not leaving yet. I'm leaving at level 5." Amber "I thought you said 10." Railey "Yea i changed my mind." Mailey "Were you leaving to." Railey "I'm going to go solo for the game." Mailey "But there's a limit to being a solo player. Then what are you going to do." Railey "That's the fun part." *I walk out the door.* Mailey "Does he really want to get killed." Amber "Probably lol." *They all walk out the door.*TO BE CONTINUED...

SORRY FOR MAKING THIS SHORT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONG. SORRY.


	10. Hidden Secrets

Sword art online: New York

*The crew has finally arrived to floor 2.* Railey "The floor of gardens." Amber "It's so beautiful." Leslie "Yea it really is." Railey "Sure." Mailey "What you don't like flowers." Railey "I do... Just forget it." Amber "What ever." *They start picking up flowers.* Railey "Hey Ali isn't that Liz." Ali "Liz?" Railey "Yea." Liz "Hey Ali." *She hugs him.* Mailey "Whose Liz." Railey "Ali's girlfriend." Amber "So this is the famous Liz." Liz "Oh so these are your friends you talk about." Ali "Yea." Liz "Wait who is Railey." Railey "Um me." Liz "Oh ok." *She looks at me really mad.* Railey "What did I do? Ali what do you tell her." Liz "Anyways Ali you want to join my crew because its only me and these two girls." Railey "That would be a perfect place for Ali." Brynner "Word." Liz "Why are you guys so mean to Ali." Railey "What... Do you know the things he tells us and does to us." Liz "Stop lying Ali would never." Ali "Well guys i guess I'm leaving." Railey "Alright man i guess I'll see you." Amber "Don't die on us." *They go to Liz's crew.* Railey "Man our group is just splitting apart." Leslie "I noticed that to." Railey "So theirs only Amberly, Brynner, Leslie, Mailey, and Me. Something tells me that i will be the last to leave." Brynner "Yea probably Hehehe." Mailey "Why you say that." Railey "Because your going to leave when I find you a crew. Amberly will find a Korean guy somewhere and Leslie will join because there like sisters. Then Brynner will probably fall in love with someone around there." Brynner "Seems about right." Railey "I'll just be here. But It's alright." Amber "Either way you wanted to go solo." Railey "Yea but I just want you guys to be safe but you will because love will overcome anything." Amber "Wisdom much." Brynner "Word when did you become into my grandpa." Railey "Lol lets just enjoy the level." *We walk around.* Amber "Damn we don't have money for a house." Railey "Don't worry about that." Brynner "Where do you get your money from man." Leslie "Word you have a lot." Railey "I guess I save a lot." Mailey "How much money you have." Railey "Yea I shouldn't say." Amber "Its alright I mean you cant have more than a million." Railey "Alright well I have 1,365,277." Amber "What the hell do you do to get this much money." Railey "If you look in the charts I'm the richest but don't really care about the money." Brynner "Then let me get some of it." Railey "I don't mind." Amber "Lets buy a rich house." Railey "No because were not staying here for a long time." *Railey coughs.* Mailey "Aw why not." Railey "Just trust me on this one." *Railey coughs even harder.* Brynner "You alright." Railey "Yea just coughs." *Railey buys a short house.* Railey "Alright guys you can explore. I will find a secret place for myself." Amber "Why secret." Railey "It's fun. You guys have like 3 hours till it's 12." Leslie "Damn It's already 9." Railey "Yea." *Everyone except Railey goes. Railey calls Danny to see how it's going.* Railey "Yo how's it going so far." Danny "It's going great. Me and Kara are taking a break from training." Railey "Alright I'll see you guys later." Danny "Alright peace." *They close the call." Kara "Who was that." Danny "That was Railey. You now what's weird. Raileys after affect isn't kicking in from using his ability three times." *Railey starts coughing a lot.* Railey "Damn It's already starting." *Raileys life starts going down. The whole crew gets noticed by a warning that a crew member is injured.* Amber "Hey why is Railey losing life." Brynner "You see that to right." Leslie "Maybe he's fight." Mailey "It can't be he's losing health fast." *They all go to the house. When they go in the house they see me sitting with my head down and my health is still going down.* Amber "Railey why is your life going down." *Railey doesn't respond.* Mailey "Railey you there." *Brynner kneels and sees Raileys eyes are closed. He checks Raileys pulse and it goes fast. Raileys life stops going down.* Amber "At least it stopped. What's wrong with him." *Brynner picks Railey and puts him on the couch. The doorbell sounds. Leslie gets the door.* Leslie "Danny what you doing here." Danny "Railey." *He goes inside,* Danny "Yea it had to happen sooner or later." Amber "What had to happen." *Danny gets a needle and puts it on Railey. He puts it away.* Danny "Alright 2 things. First of he as you all know is allergic to a specific flower." Kara "Which one." Danny "I don't know. Second thing is that when he uses his unique skill three times there is a after effect. He cant use it for 5 days. He could but it would hurt him a lot. Second he losses a lot of life. There's another side effect but I forgot. I know it's important" Amber "Why doesn't he tell us." Danny "He doesn't want to scare you guys. He told the guys." Amber "So Brynner you knew." Brynner "Yea but i didn't have the cure." Danny "Oh yea take him to the hospital immediately because if not he could stay asleep forever." Mailey "Seriously you forget the most important one. Lets go!" *They take Railey to the hospital. They check in and he is being treated.* Doctor "Don't worry It's just from using his ability. He will be fine in 5 hours or so." Amber "5 hours." Mailey "Aw damn." Brynner "Thank you doctor." *The doctor leaves.* Danny "Well guys we got to go we'll come at night." Mailey "Alright bye guys." *Danny and Kara leave.* Brynner "I'm going to do a mission the tournament is in two days." Leslie "But your not in it." Brynner "I know I still want to train." Amber "Alright go." *Brynner leaves.* Amber "Something tells me he's going to find a girl." Leslie "Well yea he is strong." *A meteor falls in the room Raileys in.* Mailey "What was that!" *They rush in. The meteor is green and lands on top of Railey softly. Raileys aura turns green and he wakes up.* Railey "Huh what's going on." *Railey stands up.* Doctor "Wow he already has it." Mailey "The creator sends a meteor to people who are brave and who will fight for anyone. So there is 6 sent out." Railey "Woo I feel much better. So what does this meteor do." Doctor "It can heal you right away, it gives you a tremendous power boost and speed." Railey "This all sounds like naruto and the tailed beasts." Doctor "Yea it's like that." Railey "Lol cool." Mailey "Wow now you cant die mostly." Railey "Yea I promise not to get hurt a lot." Doctor "I suggest you keep that power secretly." Amber "Don't worry he keeps a lot of secrets from us." Railey "Hehehe. Let me guess Danny told you guys about what happens with my ability if used 3 times." Mailey "Yea. Just please no more secrets. We wont get hurt and we all care about you." Railey "Yea alright. Hey guys 50 bucks Danny got a blue meteor." Amber 'Yea most likely." Railey "Hey don't tell him about the meteor." Mailey "I thought you just promised not to keep secrets from us." Railey "Hey I promised you three no one else." Leslie "Your very smart Railey." *Danny comes back.* Danny "OH LORD, A BLUE METEOR LANDED ON ME AND DISAPPEARED." Railey "Hehehe." *The doctor tells him about the meteor.* Danny "Oh so like Naruto." Railey "That's what I said." Danny "Wait how did you heal so fast. Let me guess the meteor just landed on you." Railey "Na not yet I guess." Danny "Yes I finally beat Railey in something." Railey "Na just messing with you. I was the first to get it." Danny "Why does this always happen. Why can't a awesome move land on me first." Doctor "I think you guys should name it. Well either way you have to name it." Danny "Alright myn is going to be called chaos." Railey "Umm I guess I'll go with shadow." Doctor "Danny the blue meteor represents **"Will". **You are very heroic brave and impatient. You attack first instead of waiting." Danny "Makes sense." Doctor "Railey yours represents "**Patience." **Every crew needs one that can think and you don't attack right away you can defend wait for the right moment to counter." Danny "How come he gets defense." Railey "Patience." Mailey "So what are the other 3." Doctor "The other ones are **"Confidence" "Determination" **"**Domination." **Railey "Let me guess they fall into the wrong hands there will be chaos everywhere." Danny "Hehehe chaos." Railey "Not that type of chaos that is good." Doctor "Well yea you know the usual." Danny "Alright guys I'm going to practice my new ability. Kara you will probably get one to. Lets train." Kara "Word lets go." Doctor "Try not to show those powers to people." Railey "He's going to say no problem but he will use it. So don't really worry even if people try to jump him he wont. He to strong for that." *They leave.*. Railey "It's been a long day but I have to find a place before I go." Mailey "I'm going to go with Railey." Amber "Alright I'll leave you two love birds." Railey "Of course." *Railey and Mailey leave.* Railey "Hmm I wonder were is a good spot." Mailey "I don't know." *Railey looks around. Railey receives a message.* Railey "Why is Amber already sending me a message." *Railey opens it.* Amber "Hey sorry to interrupt you Railey but these guys are trying to take our stuff." Railey "Ah great. Hey get on my back were going to go fast." Mailey "Alright." *Mailey climbs to Raileys back.* Railey "Hold on tight." *Railey runs really fast to them. They get there and Railey gets off.* Amber "Thank god your hear." Railey "Yea whatever." *Railey looks at the guy.* Stranger "Hello Railey." Railey "Wait how.. Is this... Possible." Stranger "You missed me." Amber "Who Is he." Stranger "My name is Ray." Mailey "How does he know your name." Railey "Guys get out of here as fast as you can." Amber "What secret are you keeping this time." Railey "I'll tell you later." Amber "I'm not moving till you tell me." *Raileys eyes turn green and mad.* Railey "Get out of here!" Mailey "Come on." *Railey turns normal. Mailey, Amber, and Leslie get to the house.* Amber "I never seen Railey like that." Leslie "I thought he never gets mad." Mailey "Damn something really bad must have happened if he's like that." Amber "I'm going to tell Danny what's going on." Leslie "Why." Amber "Because Railey mostly tells him everything." *She sends him a message and he picks up.* Danny "Hey Amber what happen that your calling so late." Amber "Railey doesn't want to tell me another secret." Danny "Oh god what is it this time." Amber "This guy named Ray tried to jump me so I asked Railey to help. When he comes he tells us to leave." Danny "Wait did you say.. Ray." Amber "Yea." Danny "How don't you guys know him. He's the strongest guy the this game." Amber "He must not be so high Raileys facing him. I mean Railey is 35 he leveled up after the boss." Danny "Amberly that guy is level 50." Mailey "Oh no Raileys going to get killed out there!" *Mailey leaves.* Amber "Wait Mailey. Danny come help." *Amber and Leslie run after Mailey and see a big explosion and stop. They keep running. When they reach they see me bleeding everywhere and almost dead.* Mailey "Railey!" *She runs but Railey puts his hand out and pushes her back with the wind.* Mailey "Stop the match." *Rays health is in yellow.* Ray "You can fight but your no match for me." *Railey looks down and closes his eyes. Ray swings his sword to Raileys shoulder but nothing happens. Ray keeps attacking and nothing keeps happening. Danny arrives.* Danny "What's going on." Amber "Railey is just there but nothings happening." *Ray moves back.* Ray "Why wont you die already." *Raileys aura starts turning green and circling around him. His life starts going back to full health.* Ray "What the heck is going on here." *Railey starts standing up but his head is still down.* Railey "People who are strong and don't think are stubborn. You guys always forget your control. Ray runs to Amber. Railey raises his head with his eyes green. His aura starts expanding and getting stronger.* Ray "What is going on here." Kara "This power is to strong. What is this power." Danny "This is the power that Railey holds that no one can handle... Patience." *His eyes turn brighter green.* Danny " We should move back." *Ray runs to Railey and tries to attack. But his sword breaks by attacking his stomach. Railey grabs him by the shirt.* Railey "Don't mess with Railey and his friends again." *He blast him and wins the battle. He doesn't kill him.* Amber "Why would he say Railey if he is." Danny "That's the meteor talking. Railey still has to master it." *Railey falls and levels up 4 times. Ray and crew disappears.* Danny "Well I could have done that but he was here first." *Mailey runs and hugs him.* Mailey "You saved them and beat the strongest man here." Railey "Yea I wish Danny would have helped." Danny "I would but you wouldn't let me." Railey "Alright next strong one is yours deal." Danny "Alright deal." Railey "Damn your stupid Danny." Danny "Alright I'm leaving peace." Railey "See you guys." *They leave and Mailey still hugging Railey.* Railey "Mailey you alright." Mailey "Don't scare us like that again. I don't like seeing you get hurt." *She hugs Railey tighter.* Railey "Alright I promise you not to scare you like that again." Mailey "You promise." Railey "Yea." *Railey looks around and sees that everyone left.* Railey "They would leave me." Mailey "They left us." *She lets go of Railey.* Railey "Well It's 7am I'm going to make breakfast and find you a good crew." Mailey "I've been thinking. And I want to stay with you. I mean you guys because I feel protected." *Mailey looks around nervously.* Railey "Hehehe nice save. Alright no problem." Mailey "Thanks." *They walk and Railey makes breakfast and everyone eats.* Railey "Well guys there's good news. Mailey has decided to stay." Amber "Cool what made you want to stay." Mailey "Well many things and plus I have fun and feel safer. I have become good friends with you guys." Amber "Another person to talk about Korean people with." Railey "Well um.. Look at the time I have to go train my new power. Be back in a hour or 2." Amber "Whatever." Mailey "Hey Railey remember our promise." Amber "What promise." Railey "If you were here you would have known. I promised her I wouldn't get hurt as much as last time." Amber "Don't worry about him much. And Railey tournament is tomorrow." Railey "Yea thanks. One question where is Brynner." Amber "He was on a mission." Railey "Alright whatever. Anything happens you know what to do." *Railey leaves* Amber "I'm going to go on a mission. You guys want to come." Mailey "Na thanks I'm good." Leslie "I'm going on one with someone else sorry." Amber "Wait did you find a guy." Leslie "No I found 2 Korean guys..." Amber "Oh my..." TO BE CONTINUED."


	11. Koreans

Sword art online: New York

Amber "Oh my god. Where did you find them." Leslie "I found these guys when I was in a mission while you were sleeping. There names are Shin he is the oldest and is 15 years old. His level is 30. The other one is Yoon he is 14 and level 31." *Amber takes Leslie to the kitchen.* Amber "I really like Shin." Leslie "I knew you would say that, that's why I like Yoon." *They go back to the guys.* Shin "It's very nice to meet you." Amber "Yea you to. You want to go on a mission together since Leslie is going with Yoon." Shin "Yea I would like to get to know you better." Mailey "Alright I'll see you guys later I'm going to visit Danny and Kara to see how they're doing together. *Everyone leaves and Mailey finally finds Danny and Kara and Mailey sees Danny's aura blue.* Mailey "Hey guys. Let me guess Danny you're training your meteor thing." Danny "You already know now shhh trying to concentrate. Want to check out one of my new moves." Mailey "Sure why not." Danny "move back!" * Danny concentrates.* Danny "Chaos..." *He opens his eyes.* "Control!" *Time slows down and Danny attacks a tree as fast as he can. Then turns time normal.* Kara "He hasn't got up from that spot for a while .He was so bent on getting stronger he even ignored me for a few minutes." Mailey "Well Danny if you use that tomorrow in the tournament you can surely win. But I haven't seen Brynner or Railey for the entire day. They have been training." Danny "Wait... Oh no Brynners training for the tournament. OH LORD. And speaking about Railey I need some food in my stomach I haven't eaten all day." Mailey "Dude just sent him a message." *Danny "Or i could do it the hard way and run to him." Kara "You would do It like that." Mailey "These past few days that I have known you, you would actually say that. I'll stay with Kara we're going to talk about girl stuff." Kara "Are you taking that stupid rock." Danny its not just a rock its a meteor that fell to me.. and so what if I am taking it with me." Kara "I just want you to be careful ok." Danny "Sorry about that." Kara "It's alright that's why I love you." Danny "Aww shucks not while Maileys looking." Mailey " (O_O) You guys have some creepy stuff going on." *Danny locates Railey and runs to him. Danny sees a big crew of people about to jump Railey. He hides in the bushes to check it out first.* Railey "Wait I could just beat you right now but I promised my friend to take the next big battle." Stranger "Were not waiting for your friend." Railey "Don't worry like he says he's the ultimate life form. He will find a way." *Danny Appears from the bushes.* Danny "You got that right. "The Ultimate Guy Life form" in this game." Railey "Of course you would be hiding in the bushes." Danny "Damn right I'm going to find a way, sorry I was a little late. Railey check out the new move I wanted all my life." Railey "Is it your ace move." Danny "WHAT! My ace move you must be joking." Railey "Sorry it was just a guess." Danny "It better be." Stranger "You to done yet." Railey "I promised you so I won't be in this fight. What level are you anyways." Danny "I my good friend am a level 22, really high huh." *Danny sends Railey a text message. Danny "Just play along with it." Railey "Why you stealing my ideas." y thing i could think off .Danny "It was the only way to get these guys off guard." Railey "I'll give you this one because I took the dragon idea of yours." Danny "Now just sit back and let me handle this." *Railey sits under a tree and enjoys the view. One of the guys comes at Danny. Danny holds the guys arm.* Danny "He warned you right about the ultimate life form. Get ready to feel pain. Chaos...Control! *Swiftly Danny teleports and attacks each thug without any time for them to react, they lie unconscious on the floor. Danny looks at Railey and sees him sleeping.* Danny "Wake up lazy bum." *Railey wakes up and yawns.* Railey "You're finally done." Danny " I only took like 60 seconds." Railey "Hey where you leave Kara." Danny "Last time I saw her she was with Mailey." Railey "Alright lets go then." *Danny and Railey race over there and it's a tie.* Railey "By the way I'm level 38. What about you." Danny "Me oh nothing special...just level 42." Railey "Cool you're actually stronger than me or should I say a higher we don't know about strong." Mailey "Hey there you guys are." Kara "Now now Danny what did I tell you about running off like that. Hey Railey." Railey "Hey Kara." *Railey looks behind Mailey and Kara and sees Ray again.* Railey "Why are you back here again." Ray "I came for a rematch with my friend. I'm level 53 and he is 43." Railey "You think that makes a difference." Danny "Listen here punk you need to learn how to back off." Railey "You don't want to fight solo and fight with a friend." Mailey "Railey what are you doing don't go solo on this one to." Railey "Don't worry about it Mailey I got this covered." Ray "I want to fight with my friend because your friend was just so eager to battle." Danny "Alright then we'll give you a good battle." Railey "Under these conditions. We don't battle team battle we battle solo." Mailey "Railey what are you doing." Ray "Alright Derek go fight with his friend." Danny "I have a name. And I'll fight him no problems peace of cake." *Danny and Derek get ready for battle.* Kara "Try not to get to hurt." *Railey sits next to Mailey.* Mailey "Why do you choose to go solo on all these battles." Railey "I can handle it trust me Mailey." Mailey "I don't like seeing you get hurt." Kara "Sorry to interrupt Railey but just need her for a second." *She pulls Mailey over.* Kara "So how's it going with you two." Mailey "We have nothing going on." Kara "We all know you guys have some type of feelings for each other." Mailey "Sure whatever." Kara "You want to do a test to see." Mailey "No." Kara "Trust me." Mailey "Fine." *They both get up and Kara pushes her. Before she falls Railey catches her and pulls her up and they get close.* Railey "Be careful alright." *Mailey blushes.* Mailey "Thank you..." *She lets go and goes to Kara.* Mailey "I'm going to kill you." Kara "I just got you closer to him. Also he would do anything to protect you Mailey." Mailey "So he cares for everyone in this game." Kara "But mostly you." Railey "Hey guys sorry to interrupt but Danny's about to start." Kara "Alright thanks." Railey "Mailey you sure you're ok." Mailey "Yea thanks." Railey "How did you fall." *Mailey looks at Kara with a evil smile and looks back.* Mailey "I just tripped." Railey "Alright. Lets see how Danny does." *Mailey looks at Kara.* Kara "Alright my honeys about to start." *They accept the battle. The battle begins.* Danny "Time to get this party started. I'm going to end it quick to keep training." Derek "Try to end it fast." *Danny uses chaos control and time goes extremely slowly. Danny stabs him quickly and his life starts going down.* Derek "When did you get here." Danny "You're too slow. Love saying that." *Derek's life starts going back up.* Derek "Hehehe you don't know a lot about me." *Derek's eyes turn red and flames up. Danny backs away.* Danny "So your ability is fire." Derek "Yeah now you're dead." *Derek starts shooting at Danny but Danny dodges all of them. Derek shoots a big ball and Danny dodges but comes straight towards Railey.* Railey "Seriously." *Railey puts his hand out and stops it.* Derek "How did you stop that." Railey "There's a lot you don't know about me." *Derek starts turning his whole body into fire and uses it and turns it to a ball.* Derek "Try stopping this." *Derek throws it and misses Danny on purpose and throws it at Railey.* Mailey "Railey this one is 5 times it's size." *Raileys eyes turn green and stops it before it comes any closer.* Mailey "Woo did you already master your third thing of your unique skill." Railey "Yeah just now. Hey Derek do that one more time and you'll regret it." *Derek throws multiple at Railey. Railey stops them all and looks at Derek and Dereks fire is gone. He tries using it but it won't work.* Derek "What did you do." Railey "Hehehe you'll eventually find out." *Danny stabs Derek in the back and wins.* Danny "Pay attention next time." *Danny puts his sword away and sits next to Kara.* Kara "Good job honey." Danny "Thanks." Derek "Ray can I face this guy." Ray "You sure." Derek "Yea." Ray "Alright change of rules instead of me you will be fighting Derek." Railey "Alright." Mailey "Hope you win. I believe in you." Railey "Thanks." *Railey and Derek stand up.* Railey "I don't want to fight him." Derek " Why I'm to weak." Railey "If Danny can beat you I can." Danny "Hey that was before." *The battle starts and Derek heals all the way. He takes out his bow staff instead of his sword.* Railey "Hmm bow staff." *Derek eyes turn red and starts spinning it and it starts flaming up. Railey just stands there.* Derek "You not taking anything out." Railey "Na you could go." *Derek runs to Railey and starts attacking it but Railey blocks them all with one hand.* Derek "How are you stopping this." Railey "Stop talking and use your full strength." * Derek throws five fire shurikens. Railey catches them all. Derek starts running in a circle and he turns into fire. He starts making a fire vortex.* Kara "Woo that's one big vortex." *Kara moves closer to Mailey and whispers.* Kara "You think your boyfriend will be alright." Mailey "He's not my bf. And I believe in him." Danny "Hehehe Raileys just playing with him." Kara "How can you tell." Danny "Railey told me he uses his full strength when it's serious battles. So that time he used the meteor he could have died without it." Mailey "So he was going to risk his life for us." Danny "Raileys the type of guy who would die for a loved one." *Mailey smiles.* Mailey "That's cool." Derek "Getting kind of hot isn't it." Railey "Alright no and this battles over." *Railey walks and punches the fire vortex and hits Derek. Railey wins.* Ray "One punch. That's all it took one punch." Kara "Mailey you got yourself a keeper." Mailey "Shut up Kara." Railey "Alright guys lets go." *The crew all walks to the house and Railey makes food and they all eat.* Danny "Man I'm stuffed." Kara "You could say that again." Danny "Well it's late and were going to sleep. We'll see you at the tournament." Railey "Alright." Mailey "Bye guys." *They leave and Amber, Shin, Leslie, and Yoon come back.* Amber, Leslie "Alright bye guys." *Shin and Yoon leave.* Amber "Railey I am in love." Mailey "Man all you guys are in love." Leslie "Me to." Railey "I'm happy for you guys." Amber " There in the tournament." Railey "That's cool. I'll see you guys later get a good rest there's food." Amber "Where you going." Railey "To sleep. Goodnight." *Railey goes to sleep.* Amber "Wow they're so cool." Leslie "Yoon told me he will always protect me." Amber "Yea Shin told me to. Have you found anyone lately Mailey." Mailey "No not really." Amber "I wonder if Railey has. He probably doesn't. Well I'm going to sleep." *Everyone else goes to sleep. Everyone wakes up and Railey makes breakfast and invites Danny and Kara. They all eat and head to the tournament. The people who are left are:

Shin:30

Yoon:31

Lin:35

Lianna:37

Railey:38

Mailey:40

Kara:42

Danny:42.*

Brynner: unknown

Danny "So as we all know from all of use Railey is the weakest one. Why did you not train." Mailey "Wait Railey is weaker than me." Danny "Yes Railey is level 38." Kara "Railey if you fight Danny you're going to lose." Railey "We'll see because Brynner will probably fight him." Danny "Wait Brynners participating! OH LORD!" Railey "Hehehe Kara you will see your honey get beat." Amber "Wait where is Brynner." Railey "I send him a message and he will meet us there. He has been training full on." Danny "Wait what level is he." Railey "Check the lead board." *Danny checks it and sees Brynners level and faints.* Kara "What happened. What level is he in." Railey "Level 49." Amber "What the heck the last time he was level 25." Railey "He's been away for 2 days what you expect." Leslie "Where has he ate." Railey "I send him a lot of food last night." Brynner "Hey guys." Danny "Oh my god he is on steroids." Railey "Lol no he's not he's just been training more than any of us." *We all walk in and the first match is Railey and Shin.* Amber "Railey please don't go crazy on Shin." Railey "Alright don't worry." *Railey and Shin go in.* Shin "I'm sorry but you won't survive this battle." Railey "What you talking about." *Shin level increases to his real power 48.* Railey "Nice hiding your power huh." Amber "Woo his power was 48." Railey "But why would you want to kill me." Shin "Because when me and my brother fight we don't leave any survivors." *Railey looks at the green crystal and it turns orange. Railey screams.* Railey "Hey Amber he kills people." *Amber looks closely to the crystal.* Amber "Oh no... just when I find the perfect guy. Alright Railey go ahead." *The battle begins and they both stand there.* Shin "Alright." *He takes out his sword.* Shin "Time to finish this." TO BE CONTINUED...


	12. Railey's Past

Sword Art Online New York

*Shin goes running to Railey and slashes him a couple times but misses them all.* Shin "At least you won't be defeated so easily. Railey "Don't plan on losing you betrayed my friend. I hate anyone who messes with my friends, family, or pick on anyone." Shin "Like I care about that." * He moves back and disappears behind Railey.* Railey "So Shin what level are you really." Shin "I am the same but me and my brother have learned some moves." *Shin stabs Railey in the stomach.* Amber "Railey." Danny "Don't worry about him." *Railey winks and disappears.* Railey "Well you and your brother aren't the only one who gain some skills." *Shin looks around.* Railey comes out behind the tree.* Shin "So you planning on taking your sword out anytime." Railey "Patience my friend." Danny "Here he goes with patience." *Railey starts walking to him and Shin comes running to him.* Shin "If you keep believing in patience you will get nowhere in life." *He leaps and slashes down on Railey. Railey grabs his sword.* Railey "And if you're impatient you won't get anywhere in life." *Railey breaks his sword.* Railey "Now take out your strongest sword." *Shin takes out two swords and connects them to one weapon.* Railey "Hey where did you get that my friend wants one like that." * He starts spinning his sword and one turns to lightning and the other fire.* Danny "That's so cool." *Shin appears in front of Railey and tries to slash him but misses. He moves back.* Shin "Could you attack already." Railey "Since you asked so nicely." *Railey throws a bunch of shurikens and Shin spins his swords and blocks all of them.* Railey "You said for me to attack so you could do that." Shin " Shut up." *Shin comes running to Railey.* Railey "That's not very nice." *Shin starts attacking Railey and Railey dodges most of them but gets cut two times. Shin moves back.* Railey "Congrats you actually hit me." *Shin spins his sword and fire and lightning combine.* Railey "Dude you could destroy the stadium with that." Shin "Doesn't matter as long as you die. Revenge is ours." *Railey takes his sword out. Shin blast the move and Railey manages to stop it from hitting everyone.* Railey "What did I ever do to you." Shin "You did nothing it was your dad that tried to kill my father." *Railey stops and looks at him.* Shin " He failed and my dad killed him." *Railey stays silent and looks down.* Shin " My father said I must find and kill you so that it will never happen again." *Shin comes running to Railey and tries to slice him but Railey grabs him by the shirt. Railey breaks Shin sword. Railey throws Shin to the wall and Railey wins.* Shin "Father I failed..." *Yoon comes down and jumps to Railey angry with his eyes red.* Yoon "What did you do to my brother." *Railey stops and punches Yoon in the stomach and he goes flying.* Yoon "What is wrong with him." *Railey disappears.* Mailey "Why would they do that to Raileys dad." Danny "He will explain it if you find him. Just track him down in the crew member thingy." *Mailey looks and doesn't see Raileys name on it.* Mailey "He's not on the list." Danny "Oh then he probably just needs some alone time." Mailey "Oh alright. I'll try and find him." *Mailey sits next to a grave. It says "Lily". Mailey finds him and sits next to Railey.* Mailey "Hey you feeling better." Railey "Yea I wasn't mad about my dad because I already knew but... There is something that was awkward." Mailey "What is it." Railey "You remember the monster that killed Lily." Mailey "Yea." Railey "Well they used the transformation skill and both transformed into that monster." *Mailey starts tearing up.* Mailey "Why didn't you tell me before." Railey "I wasn't so sure about it. I thought it was nearly impossible." *Mailey gets on her knees and starts crying and screaming. Railey goes in front of her and goes on his knees. He hugs her and she puts her face on his chest and starts crying. Shin and Yoon come from behind him.* Shin "Yes we did kill that girl. We were spying on you and saw you hang out with Mailey and we wanted to kill something precious to you." *Raileys eyes turn green and his aura turns green and it surrounds him and Mailey.* Shin "So you have the meteor of patience." Railey "You have caused Mailey and Kara so much pain." *Mailey thinks to herself "What kind of energy does he have. It's incredible."* Shin "Don't worry you don't have to forgive us because we never really cared." *Railey lets go of Mailey and stands up. He appears in front of both of them and grabs their shirts and holds them up.* Railey "Never come back and mess with us." *They disappear. Railey turns normal. Mailey gets up and keeps tearing but less. Railey goes to her and hugs her.* Mailey "Thank you." *Mailey hugs him tighter.* Mailey "You've always been protecting me since the month I have known you, you have always been there for me." Railey "Yea don't worry about it." Mailey "I feel protected with you. I want to stay with you forever." Railey "Mailey I will stay with you and protect you forever and wont let anything happen to you." *Railey and Mailey look at each other. They start to get close.* Kara "Hey Mailey you found him." *Railey and Mailey get away and look at Kara and Danny.* Kara "Wait, were you guys about to..." Mailey "...No we weren't." *Mailey blushes. Kara walks up to Mailey and grabs Mailey and they start walking with each other. Kara feels Maileys heartbeat and it's going fast.* Kara "Damn we shouldn't have interrupted. You guys were totally about to kiss." Mailey "No we weren't." Kara "Stop lying Mailey just admit it already." Mailey "Alright, it's just I feel good with him and he said he would protect me and let nothing happen to me." *Mailey starts to blush again.* Kara "That's love." Mailey "Have you and Danny kissed yet." Kara "Yea a bunch of times." Mailey "Hehehe you guys are funny." *DANNY AND RAILEY ARE TALKING.* Danny "So what were you about to do just now." Railey "Yes I was about to." Danny "Damn why did we interrupt it." Railey "Don't worry about it." Danny "Guess what, I'm almost about to propose to Kara." Railey "Nice good luck with that." *Kara and Mailey come back.* Kara "Well me and Danny have to go do some stuff at some place." Railey "Fail Kara." *They leave. Railey leaves flowers on the grave.* Railey "Well umm I have to make dinner." Mailey "Yea I'll go with you." Railey "Alright come on." *They walk together and enjoy the views. They get home and Railey makes food. Everyone comes and eats.* Danny "Well the tournament will continue in a hour." Railey "Why." Danny "Because they got really hurt." Railey "Sure that's why." Amber "Well this stinks. Finally find someone and he betrays me." Leslie "Word." Railey "Don't worry the love of your dreams will come knocking one day in the door." *Someone knocks and Amberly picks up the door.* Railey "Or that day maybe today." *Amberly opens the door and it's another Korean guy.* Stranger "Could you tell me what place I can get groceries." Amber "Yea down the corner to your left." Stranger "Thanks umm." Amber "Oh Amberly." Stranger "Thanks Amber my name is Hyuk." Amber "Nice to meet you." Hyuk "Nice to meet you to." Amber "If you like I could give you a tour of the second floor." Hyuk "Sure thank you." *Amber walks back in.* Railey "What I told you Amber. Remember watch out and also be there for the tournament." Amber "Alright don't worry." *She leaves.* Brynner "I'm going to keep training." Danny "Why your already strong enough." Brynner "Yea but you know." *He leaves.* Railey "He has something he's hiding. But it's Brynner he can handle it." Kara "Well umm me and Danny have to go." Danny "Seriously why." *Kara pulls him by the ear and they leave.* Railey "Hehehe there hilarious." Mailey "Yea." Railey "Well I'm going to view the stadium to see if there's any traps to fall into." *Railey stands and pulls his hand to Mailey.* Railey "Come on I don't want you to be by yourself." Mailey "Alright." *She grabs his hand and they check it out.*

***ONE HOUR LATER.*** *Everyone's at the tournament and it starts. Recap of who is in the tournament:

Lin:35

Lianna:37

Mailey:40

Kara:42

Danny:50

Brynner: 50

Railey:50*

*We all teleport to the center of the floor.* Akihiko "Attention players there will be a new rule. Every week the max level will increase by 10. Today is Wednesday. On Monday the max level will be 60. This week will be 50. If you exceed 50 you will be going down to 50. That's all gamers." *He disappears and everyone goes back to where they were.* Railey "Of course he would do that." Mailey "Railey what level you in." Railey "Ok my level was originally 76 that's how I was strong enough to beat people with one punch. Danny was 70 but we hid our power." Mailey "Woo that's cool." Danny "Not no more. Damn just when I was going to pass Railey." *Mailey whispers to herself.* Mailey "That's why I felt his power when he hugged me." Kara "What was that." *Mailey blushes.* Mailey "Nothing." Kara "You sure." Mailey "Yea." Kara "Mailey you know I heard you loud and clear." Mailey "You did. Don't say nothing." Kara "Hehehe. You should tell him already." Mailey "I will when the time comes." Kara "Ok good luck." Announcer " Next up is Kara and Lin." Kara "Finally." *Danny pulls Kara over.* Danny "Good luck honey." Kara "Thanks baby." *Danny kisses her cheek.* Railey "Dude get a room." *Kara goes inside the stadium. Railey sits and Mailey sits next to him.* Railey "Hello Mailey." Mailey "Hello." Kara "Alright time to win." Lin "Hello my name is Lin." Kara "Hello Lin my name is Kara." Lin "Have a good fight." Kara "You two." Mailey "She seems nice." Railey "Yea I can see she's very nice and lazy. Just like me." *The battle starts. Kara takes her sword out and Lin stays normal. Kara runs to Lin and tries slicing her but Lin dodges all of them.* Kara "Wow nice job." Lin " Thanks." *Lin hits her weak points and Kara loses the feeling of her left arm.* Railey "Oh god." Mailey "What happened." Railey "Only me and my dad know how to do that." Kara "Nice little trick. But that won't stop me." *Kara appears behind her and slashes her but she dodges it.* Kara "Seriously, even that." *Lin's eyes turn green. She closes them.* Mailey "She's doing the same position as you." Railey "Mailey grab onto my hand." Mailey "Wait why." Railey "Just trust me." *Mailey grabs Raileys hand. Lin opens her eyes and uses Raileys unique skill. She can't control it and knocks everyone out. Railey blocks only him and Mailey. Lin stops.* Lin "Oh man did I do it again." *Railey walks up to her.* Railey "Hey my name is Railey." Lin "Hi I'm Lin. How come you two didn't get knocked out." Railey "Well I have the same move. Also how did you learn to hit peoples weak points." Lin "Well my dad Milo taught me." Railey "Hmm thats weird. That's my father. He never told me about having a sister." Lin "Oh so you're my brother. Dad left this message to give it to you before I entered." * Milo "Hey Railey sorry I rarely got to spend time with you and said I always went to work. I lied and I spent time with Lin. Sorry for that weak excuse but I couldn't send Lin to the game yet. She needed some experience. If you meet Lin by her using the same move as you it's because I convinced Akihiko to let her have it. Your a smart guy and you should know I'm not dead. They killed a friend that was dressed like me. Protect her with your life even though I know you will. Sincerely, Dad. " The message ends.* Railey "Alright thanks dad." Lin "So you're my brother.I'm going to call you Big Bro from now on. How old are you. I'm 9." Railey "I'm 13." *Lin goes and hugs Railey. Railey hugs her and rubs her head.* Lin "Hey Big Bro who is this girl." Railey "Her name is Mailey. She's a very special friend." Lin "She's very pretty." Mailey "Thank you. You are also." Lin "I bet Big Bro likes you." *Mailey starts smiling and blushing.* Railey "So umm I will teach you how to control your powers. What level are you in." Lin "I am in level 35." Railey "Alright don't worry about it." Mailey "Now what are we going to do with the people Railey." Railey "Well don't worry about it." *Raileys eyes turn green and everyone turns back to normal.* Lin "Woo Big Bro you're cool." Railey "Thanks." *Railey bends.* Railey "Now get out there and do good. If you lose it's alright you learn from mistakes." Lin "Alright thanks Big Bro." *Lin goes over to Mailey and whispers.* Lin "You got yourself a good one." *Mailey blushes and Lin runs and giggles. Railey and Mailey both sit back down.* Announcer "The winner is Lin." Kara "What Iost." *Lin comes back to me and hugs me.* Lin "I did it Big Bro. Don't know what I did but I still did it." *Everyone comes over and screams "BIG BRO".* Railey "Yes while all of you were knocked out she told me." *Railey tells them what happen.* Danny "Wow your dad put you a lot of responsibility on you." Railey "He wouldn't put anything he knows I can't handle." Kara "Hey Lin I want a rematch later." Lin "But why I'm to lazy for that." Danny "Yep that's how we know she's Raileys sister." Railey "Word." Lin "Alright I will." Announcer " Next up is Railey and Ray." Railey "Ray? He wasn't on the list." Announcer "Last minute substitution." Mailey "It seriously had to be Ray." *Railey goes inside the stadium and sees Ray.* Lin "Whose Ray." Mailey "He use to be the one who was the highest level and wanted to jump us but Railey risked his life and won for us." Lin "Is he my Big Bros enemy." Mailey "Yea." Lin "Alright you're my Big Bros enemy you're myn." Mailey "Raileys a hero to all of us." Railey "Why did you participate in the tournament." Ray "Because I heard that your sister recently joined the game. She's also not telling you everything you need to know." Railey "Is that true Lin." Lin "Well umm yea." *Railey goes to her and bends.* Railey "Don't worry nothing will happen to you." Lin "Well instead of the Korean guys killing dad... it was Ray. I luckily escaped to this game." *She starts tearing up.* Lin "I tried my best..." *Railey hugs Lin and lets her go.* Railey "You did everything you could. Stay will Mailey she will protect you. Big bro will take care of it alright." Lin "Ok... Actually... I want to fight with you." Mailey "But you will probably get hurt out there." Railey "Alright lets fight." Mailey "But Railey..." *Railey moves in close and tells her a secret. She starts blushing and lets her go. Railey puts his hand out.* Railey "Come on lets do this for dad Lin." Lin "Alright" *She grabs Raileys hand and they go.* Announcer "Two people can't participate in a battle to battle someone else or you get disqualified." Railey and Lin "Like we care." Lin "Jinx." Railey "Hehehe nice one." Announcer "Okay." *The battle begins. Railey and Lin both close there eyes. Ray takes his sword out and comes running to Lin.* Ray "Take out the weaker ones first." *Lin grabs his sword and throws Ray. Raileys eyes are closed.* Ray "Damn I guess I can't underestimate you." *Ray appears in back of Lin and stabs her but the point of the sword breaks.* Ray "What are you made out of steel." *Lin chops him in the neck. His life is halfway.* Ray "Now I know Raileys giving you energy." *He goes to Railey and leaps and dives like a meteor toward him. Railey puts out his hand and it stops him in midair. Railey and Lin both open there eyes.* Railey "Lin can you handle it." Lin "Yea I'm sure." *Railey aura starts turning green and it gives them a lot of power. They both pull their fist back and punch him hard. Ray losses and Railey and Lin won. They turn normal and go back.* Mailey "How did you guys do that." Railey "Well I could do it with Lin only for know I talked to her in her mind and told her what to do. I also gave her energy." Ray "You and your sister better watch out from now on. There will be a day that Railey won't be there for you Lin." *Time stops only Railey and Lin are moving.* Railey "Woo what happened." Akihiko "This is a brief message your dad left before he died." *Milo "Hey guys you're doing so well in the tournament. Lin when you saw me get shot I was still alive. But my condition is critical. I just want to tell you Railey that take care of Lin and Mailey. Lin because she's your sister and Mailey because your love could get you a lot through this game. Like for example Danny and Kara may argue a lot but they keep training hard together and get through tough situations because of their friend Amberly just found someone that will take her anywhere she needs to go tell Mailey already and you'll be surprised what happens. Thanks for everything guys. Love from dad." Railey and Lin start crying. After awhile they stop and everything turns back to normal.* Mailey "Good job guys." Lin "Go big bro tell her." Railey "You would say how we know you're my sister you're a prankster and like getting people in trouble" *Lin smiles and giggles.* Railey "Good job Lil Sis." Lin "Stop stalling and tell her already." Railey "Ok ok already." *Railey grabs Mailey by her hand and takes her to the side.* Kara "So Lin what they going to talk about." Lin "You'll see eventually." Railey "Alright Mailey umm where to start... ok I got it. I..." Announcer "Will the remainder of the participants return the stadium." Railey "I umm have to go." Mailey "Alright *Railey and Mailey step up. Kara stands next to Mailey.* Kara "So what happened." Mailey "I don't know what he was going to say because the announcer interrupted." Kara "Oh wow." Announcer "Alright you guys are the in the finals. A recap of whose in :

Lin:35

Lianna:37

Mailey:40

Danny:50

Brynner: 50

Railey:50.

One of you guys have to fight a girl. And we chose Danny and Lianna." Danny "Finally It's my turn." *Everyone goes back except Danny and Lianna. The battle starts.* Lianna "I don't plan on wasting time." Danny "Wasn't thinking about it." *Lianna and Danny take their swords out and run at each other. They both keep attacking and blocking back and forth. Danny goes faster and slices her a couple times. Her life turns yellow. She moves and starts attacking crazy but Danny blocks them all.* Danny "I can't believe I'm saying this but like my friend says patience." *Danny runs to her.* Danny "But of course I never really care about patience I hate it." *Danny starts slicing her and she losses Danny wins.* Lianna "Good fight." *She disappears.* Danny "Undefeated!" Railey "I beat you Danny so don't say nothing." Danny "You know what Railey... God you make me so mad." Railey "That's good." Announcer "Next up is...Mailey vs Lin." Lin "Mailey I won't go easy on you just because you're my Big Bros friend." Railey "Hey Lin come here." *Lin goes to Railey.* Lin "What's up Big Bro." Railey "Alright don't use the unique skill until I give you permission ok." Lin "But it's so cool." Railey "Yea but it's dangerous and I will train you later ok. Promise." *Railey puts out his pinky." Lin "Alright promise." *She pinky promises. They both step in.* Lin "Good luck Mailey." Mailey "You two Lin." *The battle begins. Lin runs to her and tries punching her in the stomach but Mailey blocks. Lin kicks her in the stomach and Mailey moves back.* Mailey "Good hit." *Lin appears behind Mailey but Mailey kicks her.* Lin "Damn thought I got you there." *Mailey punches and so does Lin. They both hit there fists and they both go flying. They both go down and it's a tie.* Announcer "I guess you guys are both out." Railey "Hahahaha oh my god they both lost." *Mailey and Lin run to Railey and punch him.* Mailey and Lin "You're so stupid." Railey "Oh man I'm staying on the floor I feel more safer here. Just kidding." *Railey gets up and goes to Lin and Mailey. He goes on his knees.* Railey "Good job Lin you didn't use your sword and showed your true strength." Lin "Thanks Big Bro." *Railey stands normal and goes to Mailey.* Railey "Thanks for not hurting Lin so much you did good. You guys mostly have the same strength." Mailey "Oh thanks." Railey "No problem you're awesome." Announcer "Next up is Danny and Kara." Railey "Ha this will be hilarious." TO BE CONTINUED...


	13. Like A Boss

Art Online New York

Danny "Alright the Ultimate battle begins now." Kara "Ultimate guy and girl fight to see who really is the ultimate lifeform." Railey "This will be hilarious." *Railey sits in between Mailey and Lin. Danny and Kara step on the stadium. The battle begins they both take their swords out and run to each other and clash. They keep attacking and clashing. Danny moves back.* Danny "I would expect this from you Kara." Kara "Same to you Danny." *Danny goes running to Kara.* Railey "DANNY WAIT." Lin "What happened Big Bro." *Danny stops.* Danny "What you're interrupting this battle." *Railey goes in the stadium.* Railey "Everyone evacuate the stadium." Announcer "What's going on." Railey "There is a bomb in here and everyone needs to get out." *The crowd gets out screaming and running. The crew goes to Danny and Railey.* Railey "I'm going to need you guys to evacuate." Danny "I don't need your orders Railey." *Railey whispers to Danny.* Railey "Dude Ranny is out there." Danny "Cool. We have to finish him." Railey "No you do this bomb is too big and I need to stop it." Danny "Alright." Kara "What happened." Danny "Everyone we need to get out of here." Lin "Wait why aren't you coming Big Bro." *Railey kneels down.* Railey "I need to stop the bomb. But remember I love you." *Lin starts tearing up.* Lin "Don't do this to me." *Railey stands up.* Mailey "You're really going to do this." Railey "You have nothing to worry it's a small bomb." Mailey "Oh ok because if it was big I wouldn't let you do this." Railey "Yea don't worry." *Railey whispers to Danny.* Railey "Get them as far as possible this is a 1 mile bomb." Danny "Damn, you sure you'll survive." Railey "Not to sure about that but lets find out." *They leave and Railey waits 30 minutes.* Mailey "Danny why we have to walk so far if it's a small bomb." Danny "Yea I think this is enough. Sit and enjoy the fireworks." *The crowd sits and waits. Railey gets up and steps on the bomb. It goes off and Railey's eyes turn green and he uses the meteors power and manages to stop and take all it's power. Railey falls of tiredness. The crowd goes back and sees the stadium back to normal. The crew walks and sees me inside and run to me. There is a note on me. It reads "Guys don't worry I managed to stop it I'm just sleeping I'm too tired. Danny forget about the tournament I can handle it go after Ranny."* Danny "Alright I got to go guys." Kara "Alright." *Danny leaves. 30 minutes pass and Railey wakes up in the house. He goes down and sees only Mailey.* Railey "Hey Mailey." Mailey "Hey thanks for saving us again." Railey "Yea no problem. Hey where's Lin." Mailey "She's training with Kara." Railey "Hey what's wrong you look down." *Railey sits next to her in the couch.* Mailey "I really like this guy but I don't think he would accept me." Railey "Why don't you think he would accept you." Mailey "I don't know I just don't know." Railey "Until you figure it out then you're the only one stopping yourself. Matter a fact go tell him right now." …... *Mailey gets close to Railey.* Mailey "Railey I love you with all my heart." *She moves back and blushes a lot.* Mailey "I- I'm so sorry." Railey "Yes Mailey I do like you a lot too." *Mailey smiles." Railey "Would you like to go out sometime." Mailey "Yes." *She hugs Railey.* Mailey "Thanks for giving me a chance." Railey "Yea don't worry about it. I'm going to go to Danny to see how he's doing with the guy who set it all up." Mailey "Alright I'll see you later." *Railey gets close to Mailey and kisses her on the cheek. He then walks away. Mailey messages Kara "He kissed me on the cheek because I confessed.". Kara gets it "Good job.". Kara keeps fighting with Lin.* Kara "Man Lin you are freaking hard to beat." Lin "I guess I got it from Big Bro." *Kara runs to Lin with her sword and keeps trying to attack but Lin blocks it with her sword. Lin and Kara both attack at the same time with their swords and both fall and it's a tie.* Kara "Good match Lin" Lin "You too." *SCREEN MOVES TO DANNY AND RAILEY.* Ranny "So you still think attacking would do any good." Danny "Yes!" *Danny keeps running to Ranny and keeps attacking but Ranny keeps blocking.* Danny "I'm not backing down." *Ranny goes to Danny and attacks but Danny dodges and attacks him in his stomach. Ranny loses.* Ranny "I'll let it slide this time." *He disappears.* Railey "Dude we should face floor 2 boss." Danny "Finally, I was waiting." *Railey goes home and gathers everyone.* Railey "Alright we can do this. I trust that all of us will win. I'll say all your levels.:

Ali: 47

Amberly: 39

Brynner: 50

Danny: 50

Hyuk: 47

Kara: 45

Leslie: 39

Lin: 37

Lisbeth: 40

Mailey: 44

Railey: 50

Danny " Well we can do this right guys." Amber "Yea we can. We did it last time." Railey "How about we make a switch. I won't do anything unless you guys really need it." Danny "We don't need your help." Amber "Yes we do we need all the help we can get." Mailey "Why are you doing this." Railey "I'll protect anyone in danger so no one will get hurt." Kara "You always want to protect people." Railey "Well I care for you guys." Danny "Alright whatever lets beat this." *The crew starts walking to the boss level. They reach and open the door. They all get in position except Railey. Railey goes and sits on the floor.* Danny "You would sit on the floor." Railey "You know it." *The monster gets up from his chair and walks to the crew. It's a Cyclops.* Kara "You look ma nasty." Lisbeth "Tell me about it." Amberly "Alright no one will get hurt right." Ali "Why do you care so much." Brynner "She's the mother of the group what you expect." Leslie "Hahaha Amber is the mother." *The Cyclops run to them and grabs his machete. He jumps and attacks downward. Everyone jumps back.* Danny "Too easy, piece of cake." *The Cyclops eyes turn red and starts blasting from his eyes.* Railey "Hehehe heat vision." *The Cyclops does a big blast to Railey.* Railey "I'm too lazy for this." *Railey closes his eyes. The blast disappears.* Lin "Where the blast go." Hyuk "Is it a trick from the monster." *Railey opens his eyes and it explodes from the Cyclops. It takes half of his health.* Amber "What did you just do." Railey "I reflected it." Hyuk "How did you do that." Railey " Me ability." Hyuk " I know that but how you take half his health." Railey "I did nothing his lasers are stronger than him so reflect them. I did my part." *Danny goes to the Cyclops and stabs him in the middle." Railey "Or you could just do that." * The Cyclops falls and they win.* Railey "That was fast. I wanna take floor 3 boss." Kara "I would love to but I'm staying." Railey "Ok how about this a challenge. The guys take on floor 3 boss by themselves then girls take them." Kara "Challenge accepted." Amber "What about if we girls get hurt." Railey "I'll be back up for you guys I won't go with the guys." Mailey "Alright I feel much safer now." Danny "We don't need Railey anyways." Railey "Alright so group A is :

Ali: 47

Brynner: 50

Danny: 50

Hyuk: 47.

Can you guys handle it." *They all say yes.* Railey "And group B will be

Amberly: 39

Kara: 45

Leslie: 39

Lin: 37

Lisbeth: 40

Mailey: 44

Railey: 50." Amber "Alright we can do this." *The crew goes to floor 3 and see it's a normal level.* Railey "Ehh no one is here lets go to floor 4." *They all scream "Yeah." They reach the boss level.* Railey "Alright group A go we will be seeing you on the screen." Danny "This is going to be too easy." *They walk in. The monster they fight is a minotaur. After 4 minutes they finish him. They advanced to level 4.* Danny "How you like us now." *Group B goes in and the minotaur runs to them.* Railey "I'll be in the back." *Kara runs to him and attacks him straight on. She goes back and loses health. The minotaur attacks but Lin, Amber, and Leslie block it. They lose health. Mailey goes to the minotaur and jumps to attack but the minotaur grabs her and throws her. Railey wakes up and sees them.* Railey "Damn you guys already got beat up. Alright go to the back I got this." *The girls go to the back rest and heal up.* Railey "Oh I always wanted to face a minotaur." *The minotaur attack but Railey jumps and dodges. Railey runs on the Minotaur's sword. He leaps and is about to attack.* Kara "Railey!" *Railey looks back at them. There telling him to look forward. He looks back and sees that the minotaur's sword about to hit him.* Railey "Alright." *Railey puts his sword away and the minotaur slams his sword on Railey and crushes him on the ground.* Mailey "Railey!" Lin "Big Bro!" *The minotaur picks his sword up and moves back. The smoke clears up and Railey's there. No scratch or nothing.* Railey "Wow I just got lucky." *Railey takes his sword out.* Railey "Alright I was just playing around with you. Time to end it." *The minotaur attacks Railey but Railey disappears. The minotaur stops and falls on his knees. Then completely falls. Railey stabbed him in his spine. They win.* Railey "You guys ok." *Mailey comes running to Railey angry.* Mailey "You're a Baka(Stupid)" *Mailey then hugs him tightly.* Railey "Don't worry Mailey I would never die on you guys. Especially in a boss battle." *She stays hugging on to him.* Kara "Good battle man." Railey "I thought you would beat him Kara." Kara "Na man I was training so I was tired." Amber "You always seem to get hit but you don't. How do you do that." Railey "It's called speed Amber." Lin "Good fight Big Bro." Railey "You two Lin." *They leave and Mailey stays hugging Railey.* Railey "Mailey I promise you I won't die." Mailey "People always say that and they die later on." Railey "I won't die because I care for all of you guys and would never forgive myself if one of you died. Also..." *Railey lets go and puts his hand on her cheek.* Railey "I love you." *Railey gets close and kisses Mailey. Maileys eyes open wide and blushes a lot. She then closes her eyes. Railey moves back.* Railey "Come on, it's time to rest now." *Railey grabs her hand and gets out. They get outside.* Kara "I thought you two got trapped in there what happened." Railey "Nothing." Kara "Alright." *Kara goes to Danny.* Kara "You see I told you we could do it." Danny "With Raileys help." Kara "Damn at least I survived." Danny "And I'm glad you did." *Danny pulls Kara and kisses her.* Kara "Woo that was nice." Brynner "Yo get a room." Railey "Word." Amber "Let me guess Ali left." Railey "Yep." Amber "He would do that." Railey "Alright we are in floor 4 so I'm going to go buy a house and sleep." Amber "Alright see you." Railey "I'll text you where the house will be." *Railey leaves.* Danny "Well me and Kara are going to rest and then keep training." Amber "Of course you guys are." *Danny and Kara leave.* Amber "Alright so Brynner, Leslie , and Mailey what you guys want to do." Mailey "I'm going to rest I'm tired." *Amber receives the message from Railey.* Brynner "I think we should end the day it's already night." Amber "Yea we should." *Everyone goes home and ends the day.* TO BE CONTINUED


	14. The tournament is finally over!

Sword Art Online New York

*No one is on floor 4 only the maintenance who work in the shops. Last time it was friday now its Monday. The highest level they could go on now is 60. Our heroes are awake in the table eating.* Danny "Well I'm going to go to the tournament early today." Railey "I mean there is only 30 minutes left." Kara "He has a point." Ali "Well I got a invention that could help one of you." Danny "It probably will kill one of us." Lis "Seriously, Ali would never do that." Amber "Girl you do not know who Ali is." *Ali takes out a watch.* Danny "Wow a watch is so awesome." Ali "It's better than a watch. You tell it what item to make and it will make it. Watch sword." *A hologram of a sword comes out. Ali grabs it and it becomes real.* Railey "Thats pretty cool." Ali "So who wants it." Danny "Me it will help me beat Railey." Ali "Alright for 600,000 bucks." *Danny checks and he has 599,999.* Danny "Damn Ali can you risk one buck." Ali "No you need 600,000." Danny "Damn you Ali." Railey "Ali I'll buy out of you." *Railey pays him and Ali gives it to him.* Danny "You know what Railey..." *Railey gives him the watch.* Railey "I bought it for you." Danny "I don't need your help." *Danny goes out for 5 minutes and comes back. Danny hands Railey the money.* Railey "Alright pretty stupid but ok." *Railey hands the watch to Danny and gives the 600,000 to Ali.* Railey "Like you say Danny I don't need your money." Danny "I don't care. Double sword connected." *A hologram shows up and he gets it.* Danny "Yes." Kara " What is that." Danny "It's a bow staff/ Sword." Railey "Alright todays the finals so lets all do good and lets go." *They all go to the tournament.* Announcer "Alright the people in the finals are:

Danny:50

Brynner: 50

Railey:50. Alright first up is Railey and Brynner." Railey "Damn I have to fight Brynner." Danny "Ah you tight." *Brynner cracks his knuckles.* Railey "I'm screwed." Amber "That's the truth." *Railey and Brynner go on the stage. The match begins.* Brynner "Good luck." Railey "Yea the same to you. No holding back if you find a weak point then get me don't worry if I'm seriously hurt ok." Brynner "You said it." *Brynner takes out his hammer. He goes running to Railey and leaps and attacks down. Railey jumps out of the way and a big hole is on the floor.* Railey "Damn, you trying to kill me." *Railey runs and disappears and appears behind Brynner. Railey punches his back and Brynner blocks with his hammer. Raileys knuckles crack.* Railey "Damn my knuckles." *Railey takes out his sword and it hurts grabbing it.* Mailey "Is Raileys hand ok." Amber "His knuckles crack but he still keeps going." Danny "OH LORD that's Brynner's hammer." Brynner "Dang I already heard your knuckles crack." Railey "Yea don't worry about it." *Railey runs to Brynner and they clash each time. Railey finds a way to counter and slashes Brynner.* Brynner "Good hit." *Brynner drops his hammer. Railey drops his sword.* Brynner "Alright lets finish this already." Railey "Alright." *Brynner's eyes turn Blue. Raileys eyes turn green but doesn't use the meteor power. They both run to each other and punch each others fist. A big explosion happens.* Kara "What happened." Mailey "I don't know the smoke is still there." *The smoke clears. Brynner and Railey are both still standing. Railey is bleeding from his knuckles and there broken.* Mailey "Railey thats it stop!" Lin "That's it you did your best." *Railey stands straight and looks over at them.* Railey "Hehehe. Don't worry I could still handle it." *Railey looks back at Brynner and he is running and hits Railey in his stomach. Railey goes flying and hits the wall hard.* Brynner "It should be over by now." *Railey gets off the wall and still keeps going.* Brynner "So you want more." Railey "I'm still not down." *Brynner throws his hammer and Railey stops it with his palm. He starts bleeding threw his mouth.* Amber "Damn Railey just stop already." Mailey "Stop please Railey." Railey "Damn Brynner we will continue this some other time ok." Brynner "What why you quitting." Railey "She told me please." Brynner "Wow you suck." Railey "Sorry for the disappointment but I quit." Announcer "Ok the winner is Brynner he is moving to the finals." *Railey walks back they heal him but his knuckles are broken. Mailey slaps him then hugs him.* Mailey "Don't scare me like that please." Railey "Yea alright this time I promise." *Mailey looks at his hand and wraps it up.* Railey "Thanks." *Railey and Mailey go to the doctors. The doctors check it.* Doctor "You won't be able to use it for 2 months." Railey "Aww boo that sucks. Alright." Mailey "That's what happens when you don't pay attention." Railey "Yea lol next time I will pay attention to you." *Lin comes running to Railey and hugs him.* Lin "Big Bro what did they say. How long will it take to heal you hand." Railey "2 months." Lin "Aww boo." *They both start laughing.* Mailey "You guys are so silly." Lin "So what will you do now." Railey "Well I will take this wonderful girl to a restaurant." Lin "Oh alright I'll tell the others so they don't worry about you two. Hehehe don't have too much fun." Railey "Seriously, you don't trust me." Lin "Yea just playing around." *Lin runs away.* Railey "Alright lets go wonderful woman." Mailey "Hehehe you're crazy." *Railey and Mailey go to the restaurant.* Lin "Hey guys wait up." Kara "Where is Railey and Mailey." Lin "There on a date." Kara "Of course they would be." Danny "Would you like to go on one Kara." Kara "Sure." *They walk away.* Lin "Hey Brynner its just you and me. Amberly and Leslie are on a double date. What you want to do." Brynner "Want to explore." Lin "Sure why not." *4 hours pass Railey and Mailey are home.* Railey "Well that was fun." Mailey "Yea that was. I'm so tired though." *They both sit on the couch and Mailey starts falling asleep on Railey shoulder. Amber, Hyuk, Leslie, and Loren come in.* Railey "Guys whisper she sleeping." Amber "So I see what's going on here between you two." Railey "Hush Up." Amber "Well guys thanks for a wonderful date." Hyuk "Yea no problem see you tomorrow" Leslie "Alright see you guys." *They leave. Amber whispers.* Amber "I'm going to bed." Railey "Yea me too later." *Amber and Leslie go to there rooms.* Railey "Alright Mailey." *Railey gets up puts Mailey on his back. He walks to her room and lays her down and goes to his room to sleep. 20 later Brynner and Lin come and go to sleep. It's morning and Railey makes food for them. Everyone wakes up and eats.* Railey "Well tomorrow is the finals." Danny "I would be ready but I have to face Brynner." Kara "Hehehe this will be funny." *We all teleport to the coliseum.* Railey "Ok..." Akihiko "Well contestants there will be a new event after the final battle in the tournament. There will be a survival for only a few members randomly chosen. There will be 20 contestants. If you're chosen you have to use your survival skills and have to battle the other contestants to the death. You may form alliances but remember there can only be one player left. All of your family will be watching as you progress and there is only one member per crew that could be chosen. So don't worry about your friends. If you are injured any way you will be healed. That is all." *He teleports us back.* Railey "Great he just wants to kill us all." Amber "I don't want to go." Leslie "Yea me either." Mailey "Word lets just hope he doesn't choose any of us." Danny "I'm not scared." Railey "Hmm are family are going to see us if we get chosen. I wonder how my mom is doing." Mailey "Yea but we don't want to risk it." Danny "Lets go to the tournament already." *They all go to the tournament.* Announcer "Alright final battle is Brynner and Danny." *They both step in the field. Brynner takes his hammer out.* Danny "Oh my god I am so dead." *The battle begins and Danny and Brynner clash. Brynner its Danny in the stomach but Danny slashes Brynner.* Danny "This is fun." *Brynner goes to Danny and breaks his sword.* Danny "Damn what the hell." *Danny brings his strongest sword out.* Danny "Alright "Noton". *He goes after Brynner and starts slashing him quickly but Brynner blocks all of them and counters and hits Danny in the stomach. Danny goes flying.* Brynner "Damn didn't mean to hit you that hard." *Danny runs to Brynner and they keep clashing. Brynner hits Danny in his stomach and Danny can't get up.* Announcer "Our winner is Brynner!" *Brynner levels up 5 times(Level 55).* Railey "Finally the tournament is over." Announcer "Well Akihiko wanted me to tell you guys the 20 participants in the tournament. They are..." *He says 19 people in levels 53-57 but not one of the crew.* Mailey "He probably doesn't want one of us." Amber "Hehehe lucky us." Announcer "And the last person with the lowest level from the rest of the 19 with a level of 50 is... Railey." *Everyone looks at me.* Announcer "Well get ready because tomorrow it begins." *Everyone leaves the stadium. Nobody talks the way back. They reach the house. Danny, Kara, Ali, Lisbeth leave to there house. Railey gets the keys enters and goes to his room. He locks it.* Amber "I think he is mad." Mailey "Yea I would be too if tomorrow you could possibly die." Amber "You should go talk to him." Mailey "Why me." Amber "I don't know but its your problem now." *Amber goes to her room and sleeps. Mailey walks to Raileys room. She knocks.* Mailey "Railey you ok." *Railey opens the door.* Railey "Yea why." Mailey "You were quit when we came back." Railey "Oh nothing just planning some things to survive you know." Akihiko "Railey you done yet." Mailey "Is there someone in your room." Railey "Well it's a message." *Mailey opens the door and sees Akihiko.* Mailey "What's going on here." *Railey turns off the messages.* Railey "Nothing." Mailey "Railey I thought you promised no more lies." Railey "Dang you got me there. Alright first he said I can't take my inventory I need to put things in a book bag. He also said only 3 food, 1 drink, 3 weapons, and 3 other things. He was also telling all the people that if you don't survive he would kill someone very close to you. So he was telling me who he was going to kill if I died." Mailey "Who is it." Railey "Well umm... since he knows I love you he said he would kill you." *Mailey stays quiet and puts her head down. Railey goes to Mailey and hugs her.* Railey "I'm going to win this for you Mailey. I won't let anything happen to you." *Mailey hugs him tightly.* Mailey "Please just believe in yourself. In tuff situations just think of all of us and you'll get through anything." Railey "I will. Thank you." *Railey walks Mailey to her room and she opens it.* Railey "Good night Mailey." Mailey "Good night Railey." *Railey hugs her one more time and goes to his room. He prepares his book bag. He puts these items in his bag:

Food: Apple, Banana, Bread

Drink: Water

Weapon: Dual swords,

Other: Lighter, Sticks, shurikens.* Railey "Alright I'm ready for this." *It's night and everyone sleeps. It's morning and Railey makes breakfast. Everyone comes to see Raileys departure.* Railey "Alright just incase I don't come back I have something to tell you all. Ali keep doing what you're doing and making everyone laugh. Amber you two keep making jokes keeping everyone safe and being a mom lol. Brynner you will always be the strongest guy in the world to me. You broke my knuckles lol. Danny "Keep trying to be the best at this game and protect everyone. Love Kara that will take you places. Kara "Keep trying also to be the ultimate at this game and love Danny." *Lin starts tearing.*RAILEY "Lin keep being a awesome strong little sister. Doing my pranks on other people. I love you Lin. Believe in me and I'll come back." *Railey hugs Lin tightly. He gets up.* Railey "And lastly Mailey. Keep protecting everyone and thanks for the support you gave me. Thanks you all for the good times we had and all the laughs. But I will come back." *They all cheer Railey and tell him they will support him. Railey walks outside.* Kara "Mailey don't hold it in go to him." *Mailey runs to Railey and hugs him tightly and starts crying.* Mailey "Don't go I don't want you to go.. Please don't leave me. I don't know what I would do without you." *Railey looks Mailey.* Railey "Mailey I will come back and give you a big hug. For now all you can do is support me." *Railey lifts Maileys chin up and looks at her and kisses her. Mailey stops crying and Railey lets go and goes to the place where they start.* Mailey "I'll see you later." Railey "Love you." *He goes away.* TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
